Appearance
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: The life of Gliyero and Fiyeraba is always complicated. Improves after first chapter so don't give up! I suck at summarys, just read and review! Starting to get angsty, some swearing. Gliyero, Fiyeraba, Bessa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first Wicked fanfiction, its not great, I haven't written anything for a while, Doctor Who stopped inspiring me so I moved on to Wicked. Ooh, just a note, in my head Fiyero is Oliver Tompsett (swoon), so sorry if he sounds too English at times. Read and review, but please don't flame me, it makes me sad. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I'd be out dancing through life. Sadly, I do not and it is the property of the awesome people who created it.**

**--**

Fiyero shut the door heavily, apparently ignorant to the time. He slipped his bag of his shoulders and dumped it on the floor, discarding his waistcoat a clock tick after that. He walked over to his mirror, staring intently at his reflected image. He still looked the same, but somehow he felt.._different._ Like something was missing, or something had been added to his conscience without him realising. He touched his face worriedly, anxiously searching for a blemish that could tarnish his perfection.

He ran a hand through his hair, just in case another lovesick stalker cut a handful out. Honestly, the amount of times that happened, it was barely worth being an incredibly handsome playboy prince. He laughed at his own thought, and walked away from the mirror, choosing to collapse on his bed. He pulled off his boots, dropping them on the floor with a small thump. He looked at his feet curiously. Maybe he had a pin in his foot or something. He couldn't shake the feeling of change that seemed to engulf him. It seemed impossible to the vain prince that change could be anything more than skin deep.

Upon examining his feet, hands, torso, legs and a certain other part of his anatomy, he reclined once again on his bed. If there was nothing wrong with his appearance, could it be that, to find the answer, he would have to.._think?_

His mind rapidly went through everything that had happened to him in the last few days, a tidal wave of images passing through his eyes at lightening speed.

Suddenly, the images stopped, and one remained; Elphaba. They saved that Lion from a lifetime of silence together; for the first time in his life, Fiyero had done something to help another living being. And it felt..good. Elphaba had found him when he had returned, and said thank you, and an odd sort of fizz had developed in the pit of his stomach. He found he had missed a breath while talking to her; something he was used to, but he had only ever experienced when it happened to one of the floozies he constantly attracted. Not to say he didn't enjoy it, of course. But this felt different. It was like he couldn't get her out of his mind. He undressed and put his sleeping clothes on, slipped under his covers and shut his eyes. Yet all he could see was Elphaba. He tried to distract himself, at first with thoughts of sport, then of gambling, then drinking, and then of women. But Elphaba infiltrated every strand of fantasy he could imagine. His eyes snapped open and he sighed in frustration.

**--**

He arrived at class the next day, faint dark circles under his eyes. He had tried to get rid of them with his emergency supply of concealer (just for the rare occasions when something went wrong), but he'd decided he looked too..gay. Not that he was insecure or anything; it took guts to wear trousers as tight as his. He slipped into a seat next to Galinda, and she briefly turned to him and smiled, then turned back towards her companion. Oh, Oz, there she was again; Elphaba. It was as if he'd been woken from a long sleep. He suddenly saw past the colour, and it was extraordinary. Class began then, and, for once, Fiyero tried to concentrate, making a huge effort not to be distracted by Galinda's constant hair flipping and small whines for attention.

After class, Elphaba approached him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Galinda has instructed me to ask you to ask her to ask me to ask her if you want to go dancing tonight. Wait, I think I've got that wrong. One clock tick."

With that, she reluctantly walked back to her friend and the blonde girl spoke to her in a rapid and complicated whisper that seemed to involve a lot of pointing and hopping from one foot to another. Fieyro struggled not to laugh. Elphaba walked back towards him, rolling her eyes.

"What I was _actually_ meant to say, apparently, was would you like to go dancing with Galinda," and then, in a quieter voice, "and me."

"What?" He spluttered with laughter "Elphie-"

"Don't call me Elphie." She said, her voiced tinged with annoyance Fiyero suspected was false.

"Elphaba, you're going _dancing_ with Galinda?!" He laughed again, remembering the incident at the OzDust.

"Oh, come on Fiyero, d'you really think she gave me a choice? I'm simply going to stop her nagging at me constantly. It's not like I'm actually going to dance. Anyway, I have to go, Galinda and I have a class with Madame Morrible." And with that, she scuttled off, grabbing a flustered Galinda on her way. Fiyero could hear Galinda's faint cries of "Well, what did he _say,_ Elphie?!" He chuckled to himself, and wandered off in the vague direction of his room.

**--**

After having a note shoved under his door, stating the time and the place he was to meet the girls, and spending a ridiculous amount of time making sure his hair was perfect, he made his way to the door of their dorm building, waiting impatiently for them to emerge. Elphaba would have been ready long before, having maybe changed her dress and brushed her hair, but Galinda would be taking a ridiculously long time, just as he was known to have done.

Finally, half an hour after their scheduled meeting time, Galinda emerged from the building, happily giggling, as always. She bounced over and kissed his cheek, and hovered in front of him. She looked pretty, if a little too pink, wearing a dress he'd never seen before, all puffy sleeves and butterfly hem.

"Sorry, Fiyero, you haven't been waiting long have you?" She batted her eyelashes, her usual trick to manipulate men.

He smiled "No, not long. About five minutes? Where's Elphie? She is still coming, right?"

"Yes, she is. She'll be down in a clock tick, she's just getting ready." Galinda squealed with glee.

"Why? Was she late at the library or something?" Elphaba was normally punctual, and for her to spend more than a minute to get ready was almost unheard of.

"No, I just convinced her to look special tonight, that's all!" Galinda giggled again. "Oh, yay, here she comes!" Fiyero turned his head towards the door.

Oh god, the whole not-thinking-that-she's-kind-of-hot plan he'd developed in his head while he was walking to meet them went right out the window.

**--**

**TBC, review but don't say it was total crap please..it hasn't been beta-d, so there may be silly mistakes, or the tone might be wrong..but I really wanted to start writing again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, they made me really happy :)**

**A/N: Ahh! I've never had so many reviews on a first chapter :D reviews make me dance around going "Whooo..!" Anyway.. I spent last night perfecting my Oliver Tompsett-esque twirl, so now I can put it to good use :D**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a Glinda costume and a dream.**

--

Struggling to ignore the spinning sensation currently in his mind, Fiyero tried to concentrate on the girl in front of him. The three of them had been out for several hours, and had somehow been convinced that it would be a good idea to have several cocktails each. Fiyero was well used to drinking, having been part of the wild set at his previous school, Galinda had indulged in the odd cocktail at the fancy balls she frequented, but Elphaba had never so much as touched a drop of the "devil's water", as her father referred to it. But now she was giggling and clutching the banister of her dorm stairs.

"Tonight was so FUN!" She said for the millionth time, and Fiyero laughed and nodded, falling over at the difficulty of multitasking in his current state. This caused Elphaba to laugh even more, falling backwards and clutching onto a wildly shrieking Galinda, who had begun to half walk, half crawl her way up the stairs.

"Elphaba!" She half whispered, half shouted, something Fiyero had thought impossible until meeting Galinda, "You're so _drunk!"_ She tried to get up, wobbled and fell with a soft thump. This caused her two companions to shriek with laughter, only stopping when they heard banging on the ceiling.

Fiyero looked at his watch. "I should probably go." He swung his foot off the first step, and landed face first on the floor. The two girls howled with laughter, Elphaba attempting to go and helping, but landing on top of him. Galinda saw this and lay on top of Elphie.

"Glin.." Elphie moaned "This is not a me sandwich. Get off.." She rolled, causing Galinda to fall onto the floor. "Fi, are you going now?" She flipped herself so she was facing Fiyero, while still on top of him. He could feel the soft flutter of her breath on his cheek, and he struggled to think properly. She stroked his hair, something that, even in his state of extreme drunkenness, caused his heart to beat faster than it ever had before.

"Yeah, I think so. Its late." He attempted to get up, but stopped trying when Elphaba started nuzzling his neck.

"Elphie! Get off him!" Galinda stumbled towards her. "He's _my_ boyfriend." She pulled the green girl off and replaced her, her tiny body feeling like a feather compared to Elphaba's warm, comfortable weight. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her, out of duty more than any other feeling he might have felt towards her. Although together they made the perfect couple, he couldn't help thinking that that was all the had in common – perfection.

He looked into her eyes, trying as hard as he could to focus. They were staring back at him, the edges creased into a genuine smile. She kissed him passionately, and he responded as eagerly as he could manage, considering Elphaba was still there, trying to avoid looking at the pair.

"I'm going to bed." She suddenly announced, standing up and grabbing wildly at the banister to steady herself. She groped her way up the stairs, and Fiyero watched until she disappeared. He rolled over gently, causing Galinda to fall off, making a surprised sound as she hit the floor.

"I'm going now, Galin. Let's get you upstairs." He heaved her up onto her feet, and the two held onto each other. When they reached her door, he kissed her forehead lightly, chastely, and said "Sleep well, Miss Upland." He giggled slightly, and began to walk away. She suddenly called out to him.

"Yero?"

He turned back towards her, swaying slightly with fatigue and drunkenness.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I'll see you in the morning."

He stumbled down the hallway, leaving her to stare mournfully after him. She turned her key in the lock and went inside, trying not to cry.

--

Fiyero awoke, instantly grasping his head. Sweet Oz, how much had he drunk?! He tried to remember what had happened last night. Galinda – Elphaba. Oh, Elphaba. Galinda had done something magical with her. She had been wearing a slightly longer, black version of Galinda's pink frilly dress. Although she had looked incredibly uncomfortable and awkward at first, she still looked so Elphaba, so beautiful. He questioned his thoughts; why had he only just discovered her beauty? Maybe he had secretly thought about her.

Maybe that's why all his dreams were green.

--

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I hope you like it. Wicked cookies for everyone who reviews..the next chapter will be longer and less drunk, honest ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All I own is a programme and a magic wand.**

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Sorry if I got timings wrong, I checked but I might have missed something. :S **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I've never gotten so many reviews before! You're all lovely, and I'm big fans of a few peoples stories (naming no names, but everyone's brilliant!) Keep em coming! :D**

**Enjoy!**

--

Elphaba kept her head down as she walked into the classroom, desperately trying to avoid Fiyero's gaze. Galinda followed behind her, staring into her small handheld mirror, checking her face for any smudges or (gasp!) blemishes. Elphaba raised her head and saw Fiyero sitting in the front row of the classroom, his head down and his arms moving hurriedly. Wait, was he _writing notes_? Before class had even begun?

Elphaba slipped into a seat at the back, and Galinda joined her. She, too, was in no mood to talk to Fiyero. Two days had passed, and he had not contacted her, and she had not contacted him. She'd never been rejected like that. What made it worse was the fact she'd wanted to say those words for so long, but had resisted for fear that he wouldn't feel the same way. At the front of her mind, she thought it was impossible; she was Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, and no man could resist her. But she only wanted one man, and he didn't want her. Yet, she had always worried that they were simply _wrong _for each other. She signed, and turned her head to look at Elphaba, who was consumed in searching for something in her bag.

She turned back towards the front of the classroom, and Fiyero turned around. For a moment, just a moment, the pair's eyes met. After a second, he tore his eyes away from her, again concentrating on his books. Galinda got her things ready for the class, trying to ignore Fiyero's apparent inability to look at her, and the Professor entered. For once in her life, she listened, made notes that could actually be referred to at a later date, and ignored all the flirtatious notes sent to her by one Fiyero Tiggular.

--

Elphaba retreated to the library after class; she had homework to do, and she needed to go over the notes she had just made and expand on them. Although she had prepared excuses to go to the library, they were more for herself than Galinda or..anyone else. She was embarrassed to face Fiyero after her drunken molestation of him. She was also embarrassed that she knew that Fiyero had blanked Galinda's declaration of love; Galinda had spent Sunday crying on her bed. Not the loud and over the top sobs that she normally suffered from when upset, but quiet, genuine heart-ache racked weeping. Elphaba's own heart hurt when she saw her, and she attempted to comfort her in her own clumsy way.

Inside she felt a wrenching sensation of guilt. She knew how she felt about Fiyero, and although it could not possibly have been anything to do with her, she suddenly felt crushing guilt that she could betray her best friend, her _only_ friend, in such a way. Fiyero was completely wrong for her, and far too good for her at that. He could have any girl he wanted, and he did. He had Galinda, the most beautiful girl at Shiz, who simply adored him. Why would he want an artichoke? Again, she felt guilt at even posing this theoretical question to herself. She didn't need to think about Fiyero. He was just a boy, and she'd done well enough without boys, so she could certainly live without this boy. All she had to do was avoid him, and the feelings would surely disappear.

--

Galinda found it difficult to put Fiyero out of her mind, and eventually spoke to him when he approached her while she was on her way back to her room. She smiled the most attractive smile she could manage, considering her heart was truly broke-ified. Why look ugly when she had a man to manipulate?

"Hello, Glin." He smiled, and Galinda's smile broadened, despite her hatred of that name. It was G_a_linda, with a GAR.

"Yero. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a few days, I've been busy..studying." They both knew she was lying.

"I've been rather busy myself." That was a lie too. For the first time ever, Fiyero Tiggular refrained from going out, preferring to stay in his room reading, and thinking.

"Anyway, Glin, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

--

Fiyero's recollection of the threesomes night out together was hazy, and he didn't understand why the two girls were ignoring him. Could he have said something to Galinda about the feelings he had for Elphahba? He pushed his worries to the back of his mind, and focused on getting back into Galinda's favours. After all, what's a playboy prince without a beautiful girl at his side?

That night, he took her for dinner. They had a pleasant enough time, even going so far as to play footsie with each other under the table. Galinda began to forget the drunken events of days before, and enjoy the time she spent with Fiyero. After all, surely it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with her?

--

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, mainly descriptive :S I really need to stop doing that, I just find it hard to write a lot of dialogue. This chapter took a few days, I felt it wasn't going anywhere. These early chapters are more of a build-up so I can have a (hopefully) good and enjoyable story. Review's make me dance, so if you like it, review! Advice is welcome aswell. Thanks. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for a week or so, I'm going on a school trip to Cornwall for a week, so that should be fun :D. I'm sure I'll come back full of ideas for a story. Sorry that I took a while to update, I've been knackered, but school finished today so I'll have until September to write to my hearts content. Hope you like it, please review! Also, ignore any reviews you might see saying "I ATE YEH!", they're from my lovely (not) boyfriend Rob. Throw stones at him. Anyway! Story time.**

**--**

It was two weeks after the drunken night, and the relationship between Galinda and Fiyero had seemingly returned to its original state of perfection. They spent the days they had no classes by the lake together, Fiyero gently stroking her hair, kissing her neck and lazily picking her flowers. At night, they went to expensive restaurants, and stole food from each others plates. Their relationship seemed perfect to all that witnessed their blinding displays of love. Galinda's life was becoming even more perfect; she had fallen so deeply in love with someone she sometimes forgot to breath, and it appeared to her that Fiyero was falling in love with her too. When he finally said those four – oops, she meant three – little words, everything would be the most perfectist it had ever been for anyone. But he was taking his time.

She'd done everything she could to make him fall in love with her; batted her eyes, flattered him, she'd even indulged his new found passion for _reading._ They'd spent a day together, with Galinda leaning against his chest, his fingers gently massaging her head, while he read. Sometimes he read aloud, other times he read to himself, as if he expected her to just.._think _while he was doing something else and not paying nearly enough attention to her. But she was comforted by the way he kissed her when they parted, and the way he held her when she was complaining about being overlooked in something or other.

While Galinda was overcome with joy at her blossoming relationship, Elphaba was becoming more and more reclusive, not that Galinda truly noticed. Although she still loved Elphie, she had been spending most of her free time with Fiyero, seeing Elphaba in classes and at night when she returned to sleep. She gushed to Elphie about all the wonderful things that Fiyero had done that day, only pausing to comment on the state of Elphaba's hair. Elphaba had simply nodded and "mm"'d in response, trying to continue with the work she had been doing. Her work had become all the more important to her; sometimes she was still at the library when Galinda returned from her dates. Galinda could not understand how someone could read so much.

--

Elphaba had been desperately trying to avoid both Galinda and Fiyero, her mind struggling to be focused on her work, rather than the way she was feeling. She'd put aside her own feelings for her whole life; caring for Nessa, loving her father even though he despised her, and now she ignored her own developing feelings for Fiyero in fear of hurting her best friend, and in turn destroying the only two friendships that she had ever truly had.

--

That night, Elphaba was in the girls shared room much earlier than she had been for several nights. The library had been invaded with students who had their final exams much sooner than Elphaba, and their inconsiderate babbling bounced off the walls and into her mind, driving her insane. The library was her sanctuary, and to have it invaded by cretins who had no real interest in reading was enough to force her to retreat to her room and lovesick roommate.

She sat on her bed, reading a book about a beautiful princess trapped in a tower, a book from her childhood she'd brought with her for when she needed comfort. She had untied her braid, and her hair was splayed over her shoulders, cascading to her waist. She had just reached the end of her book when she heard a knock at the door. She knew who it would be; Galinda had been getting ready for her date with Fiyero for a good hour.

She waited a moment, to see if Galinda would emerge from the bathroom to answer the door.

"Elphie! Answer the door, its Yero!" The nickname made her stomach lurch slightly. She didn't know why. She reluctantly heaved herself from the bed, and opened the door. There stood Fiyero, looking as handsome as ever. Elphaba felt a fizzing sensation in the pit of her stomach, which she ignored. She smiled as nicely as she could, part of her genuinely happy to see him after avoiding him for weeks.

"Galinda's in the bathroom getting ready." Fiyero smiled, a genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle and his teeth shine. Elphaba stepped out into the corridor, gently closing the door after her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Fae." She stiffened at the nickname. It was far too _intimate_ for him to call her. He saw her small frown, and quickly corrected himself. "Elphaba. Where've you been?" He ran a hand through his hair, and Elphaba cursed herself for watching this harmless action so intently.

"Studying. We've got our final exams soon. Have you started studying?" She already knew the answer to expect.

"Yes, actually." Elphaba's surprise showed on her face. "I've been reading with Galinda. Though I don't think she was paying much attention." At that moment, the door opened and Galinda emerged, looking incredibly beautiful. She said her goodbyes to Elphie, as did Fiyero, and slipped her arm in Fiyero's, and the two waltzed off down the corridor together. Elphaba looked down at her hands, half hoping to see the same pale peach of Galinda's. Inevitably, she saw the normal fluorescent viridian. She listened to the echoes of the pairs laughter. She needed to put her feelings for Fiyero out of her mind; she just wasn't that girl.

--

Fiyero kissed the blonde girl goodnight at the steps of her dorm. She ran in, giggling, and turned back to wave at him. He returned the wave wholeheartedly, indulging her. He began to walk away, but turned back. He looked up, and saw just one light on. He stood, looking for a moment. He saw a blur of green. His heart felt vaguely comforted, and he turned and walked away. Suddenly, life didn't seem so smooth anymore.

--

A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I just wanted to update before I went away. Review, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter :( Hope you liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I felt like writing one more chapter before I go away. Just a warning, the ratings gone up because of this chapter. There's a little bit of rudey-dudey action near the end, skip if you don't like that sort of thing. Nothing explicit, I want to keep this story a T. Hope you like it, don't kill me! R&R! Short chapter just so I can start the serious writing as soon as I get back XD**

--

As the trio's final exams approached, Galinda and Fiyero saw less of each other. Fiyero had decided to truly dedicate himself to studying. Since he'd started paying attention in class, and reading by himself, the things he vaguely remembered hearing had started to well and truly click into place. He'd begun writing essays due in months ago, and got high marks on each one. He'd started staying in on Friday nights to continue working, much to Galinda's horror.

While he had been seeing less of Galinda, his encounters with Elphaba were becoming more frequent, much to her despair. She'd spent nights lying awake thinking about him, and the only consolation was that she saw, and conversed, with him so rarely now that she was avoiding him. When he started his attempt at cramming a years knowledge into his head in three weeks, he'd become a frequent visitor to the campus's library. Sometimes he saw Elphaba and sat with her, both of them quietly absorbed in study. Occasionally, Elphaba would secretly gaze at Fiyero, sometimes just for a moment, sometimes for several minutes, forgetting where she was and that he could see her.

"What are you doing, Fae?" He asked curiously when he caught her once. She snapped out of the trance he had captured her in.

"Erm, nothing. Drifted off for a second." She smiled awkwardly, and went back to her work. Fiyero smiled softly to himself.

--

There was a week left until the final exams, and Fiyero had allowed himself a Friday night off to spend with his increasingly anxious (and irritating, Elphaba thought to herself) girlfriend. Galinda had spent extra time "beautifying" herself for Fiyero, all the while gossiping away to Elphaba. Elphaba had helped Galinda with her particularly "difficultified" hair style, and had even experimented with one of Galinda's lip glosses, shakily painting her own green lips until they shone with a light pink. Galinda was predictably delighted.

"Oh Elphie! You're making yourself prettified!" She bounced up off the stall to her dresser, and hugged a surprised Elphaba, bouncing up and down with glee. "You look so be-ooootiful Elphie! Why don't you wear make up more often? Why are you wearing it now? Oh my Oz, Elphie, is there someone you like? Is there? There is, isn't there?" At that moment, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands reminded Elphaba of a small, yappy puppy. She laughed, out of fondness rather than maliciousness. She really did love her roommate, even if she was annoyingly perky compared to her own reserved personality.

There was a knock at the door. Galinda squealed, and ran into the bathroom, leaving Elphaba to answer the door. She walked over to the door, and pulled it open. Fiyero stood on the other side, clutching beautiful pink flowers, and looking handsomer than Elphaba had ever seen him. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she struggled to breathe for a moment. She hoped it didn't see on her face.

"She'll be out in a-" Before she could complete her scentance, Galinda blurred past her, grabbed Fiyero and screeched her excited goodbyes. Fiyero allowed himself to be pulled, waving goodbye to Elphaba.

Elphaba went back into her room, shut the door, and for some reason even she didn't quite understand, burst into tears.

--

Fiyero helped Galinda up off the floor. They'd been out to dinner, then onto the Ozdust ballroom to meet up with friends. They'd both had quite a lot to drink, and Fiyero had suggested they wander down to the lake. This they had done, giggling and kissing all the way. They had sat under the moonlight, kissing passionately, his hands roaming all over her body, she too drunk to stop him. He'd asked her if she wanted to go back to his room, and she said yes. She'd wanted him for so long, she couldn't wait any longer. Maybe this would be proof he loved her. Maybe he'd finally say the words she was longing to hear.

They stumbled into his room, frantically kissing and pulling at each others clothing. They fell together onto the bed, eventually becoming more and more undressed. Fiyero rolled on top of Galinda and whispered "Are you sure this is what you want?" Galinda merely nodded.

He put his mouth next to her ear. "I love you Fae." At first she smiled. Then, she realised what he had just said. He felt her stiffen beneath him, and he knew what he'd done. She pushed him off her, and frantically and silently gathered her clothes, got dressed, and fled the room, slamming the door. Fiyero sat up, staring at the door. What had he just said?

--

**A/N: So that's all until Friday at the earliest! If you like it, please tell me, reviews make me happier than is possibly normal! To all my reviewers, I love you!! Ciao for now my pretties.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! Hope you like the chapter, there's a bit of language, not a lot, but what's known as "strong". Swearing may not be big or clever, but it adds punch to a sentence. R&R my pretties!

Disclaimer: Alas, alack, Wicked doth not belong to me.

--

Galinda ran back to her dorm, the alcohol she had consumed still clouding her judgement, and the tears Fiyero had caused clouding her eyes. She had waited so long to _be_ with him, and to hear him say those three words. But he'd ruined everything, and Galinda was forced to realise that, maybe, just maybe, he _didn't _love her. The worst thing was, she didn't know who Fae was.

When she reached the steps of her dorm, she found she couldn't hold in her emotion any more. She sat down heavily, and sobbed, just sobbed, quietly and truly, racked with emotion at Fiyero's rejection. She couldn't force herself to go inside; she knew Elphaba would probably still be awake despite the late hour, as she often suffered insomnia, and Galinda didn't want to talk to Elphaba, or anyone, right now. She didn't know if she'd ever want to talk again. Every inch of her burned with pain, and she felt as if she was going to explode with despair.

She heard the door behind her open, but she didn't turn around, not wanting to face anyone. She felt someone sit beside her, and put their arm around her. Galinda looked up, and saw Elphie, her face etehced with worry.

"You didn't come home, I was worried. I came to look for you, I didn't know if you'd gone to sleep with Fiyero or –" She blushed at her own choice of words. "I mean, sleep in his _bed_, not necessarily.." She stopped, realising she was blabbering on like an idiot. "Are you ok, Galin?"

The answer to this question was obvious; Galinda's mascara reached her chin, and Elphaba could see in the dim light of the moon that her face was blotchy and swollen. Galinda sniffled in reply, and Elphaba pulled her to her, hugging her fiercely.

"What happened, Galin? Did Fiyero do something?" At Fiyero's name, Galinda began to sob uncontrollably. Elphaba held her tighter, whispering calming words in her ear.

"Ssh, Galin, it's ok. Shall we go inside?" Galinda nodded, and allowed Elphaba to help her up the stairs, put her pyjamas on and help her in to bed. When, at last, she could hear the gentle breathing of her sleeping roommate, Elphaba went to get her coat, and shut the door as gently as she could. She looked at her watch; it was four in the morning.

--

Slightly disbelieving at what she was about to do, Elphaba knocked sharply on Fiyero's door, praying to Oz his roommate was out. She heard a scraping at the door, and Fiyero appeared, wearing only sleeping trousers, looking dishevelled, sleepy and incredibly drunk all at the same time.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Elphaba practically growled, she was so incenced with rage. She knew that Galinda tended to overreact, but she had been left unable to even articulate what had happened. When Galinda was unable to talk, Elphaba knew it was serious.

"Who?" He scratched his head.

"Oh, Madame Morrible. Galinda, you fool!" Her voice was tinged with anger, and even in his drunken state, Fiyero could she her hands were clenched and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"She..hasn't told you?"

"She's too upset to even speak, you brainless moron. She's asleep, she dosen't know I'm here, and you're not going to tell her, either. Just tell me what you did, so I can try and comfort her." Fiyero said nothing, too ashamed to speak.

When he finally did speak, he said simply "Fae, its 4.15 in the morning."

"I know." She replied. "I just came to give you something." And with that, she reached out, and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Unable to believe she just slapped her best friend's boyfriend, she turned and ran down the dormitory corridor, and into the night, leaving Fiyero startled and shaking slightly. He shut the door heavily, and leant back against it, his head in his hands. Of all his stupid, petty and ridiculous cock ups, this surely had to be the worst thing he had ever done. He pulled himself away, collapsing into his bed, falling asleep immediately.

--

The next day, the first thing Fiyero noticed was his searing headache. The second thing he noticed, when he looked in the mirror, was the rather impressive hand shaped bruise that had settled on his right cheek. Unfortunately, he had no recollection of the previous night. He'd been out with Galinda, he knew that. They'd gone to the lake, and then his room..but she wasn't there now. He leant closer to the mirror to examine the bruise closer. The hand was delicate and thin, he could see, and it must have been one hell of a slap, the bruise was so detailed. The fingers were long and wiry, and he only knew one person who was likely to slap him with fingers like that.

He moved away from the mirror, checked the clock and saw he had three hours before his first class began. He sat down on his bed, and closed his eyes, trying to remember what the fuck he'd done. Suddenly, last night flashed before his eyes; dancing, the lake, his room. Galinda and he were about to..do something they'd never done together before. He opened his eyes quickly, trying to remember if they'd actually done anything. He couldn't think, so reluctantly shut his eyes again. He saw himself looking down on Galinda and whisper something in her ear. His eyes snapped open. Oh Oz. Oh Oz, no. He hadn't. He couldn't have. He was an expert at matching the right the name to the right girl. He couldn't have made that mistake, even while under the influence. Galinda would surely tell Elphaba the name he said, and then he'd be found out, and castrated by the two women he cared about most, save for his mother. Without realising, he placed a protective hand over his crotch, his survival instinct kicking in.

--

Reluctantly, Fiyero left his dorm to go and find Galinda. He hadn't realised it was raining, and he'd lent his umbrella to Galinda, so he had to brave the rain. It seemed to become heavier the second he stepped outside, as if the weather was punishing him for his crimes. He didn't care, and just walked as quickly as he could to the room Elphaba and Galinda shared, even though he knew neither of them would want to talk to him.

He reached the building, and hurried inside, soaking wet and dripping everywhere. He climbed the stairs, and practised in his head what he'd say. It didn't take long, because all he had so far was "Don't slap me."

He stood outside the girls door, and waited a moment, trying to decide if it was the right thing to do. He cautiously tapped the door, and it flew open almost instantly. Elphaba was standing on the other side of the door, her face carefully set in a blank expression. He saw her eyes dart to his cheek, and a barely suppressed smirk played on her lips.

"Is-"

"No, Galinda is not here. I'm not telling you where she is, I don't know what you've done, she wont tell me, but dear Oz, Fiyero, if you've hurt her, you can wave goodbye to any thoughts of children you may have harboured. I'm closing the door now." She tried to slam it, but Fiyero put his foot in the way.

"Fae, just let me talk to her? Where is she?" Elphaba said nothing. "Fae?"

"Yero." Her voice was softer now. "Just go." She kicked his foot, and it moved. She shut the door, and Fiyero blindly stumbled down the corridor, thinking where Galinda could be.

--

"Elphaba, what did Fiyero just call you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just discovered Oliver Tompsett's song "Superman", which is now making me cry, and is inspiring the chapter, although I only started listening to it halfway through. Worth a listen, it's now my myspace profile song, so it can make me cry anytime. Anyway, get ready for a looong, confusing, angry chapter.**

**Oh, and there's more bad language in this chapter. It seemed appropriate that some characters would swear in this situation, and there are only so many adjectives you can use to display anger..**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Wicked. Oh look, a flying pig just went by. Hii pig! In other words, I am but an obsessed fangirl making the characters do stuff for my own amusement.**

--

"Elphaba, what did Fiyero just call you?" Galinda got up from her place behind the door, where she'd been listening to what Fiyero had to say for himself. Her voice was emotionless, which made Elphaba feel uncomfortable. Galinda _always_ showed emotion.

"Fae. He always calls me that. It gets irritating, really." She giggled nervously, unable to do anything else. Something was wrong, especially for Galinda to question her in that tone of voice. "Why?" For a second, Galinda looked like she was about to hit her.

"I have to go speak to Fiyero now, Elphie. I'll be back soon." Her voice was tight, and her breathing was incredibly fast. Elphaba was scared she was having a heart attack. Galinda pulled on a jacket, grabbed Fiyero's umbrella, and ran out of the door, leaving a confused Elphaba to stare at the open door.

--

It was still raining heavily, and through the thick mist of water, Galinda could see Fiyero, running, turning his head wildly. She almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked, and for a moment she felt bad that she was the reason he was so drenched. But then she remembered, remembered how she had almost let him take her virginity, and how he'd never loved her, and how he'd lied to her, and how, and how and how-

All the dizzying realisations hit her at once, and she collapsed in the rain, hitting her head on the pavement with a blood curdling scream. Fiyero turned, and peered through the rain, to see a pink lump lying on the floor. He ran over, as carefully and as quickly as he could considering the rain had made the marble floor of the courtyard like black ice, and held her in his arms. Her eyes were closed.

"Galinda! Galin! Can you hear me?! Galinda?" His voice was thick with emotion. "Galin, please, please, wake up!" Her eyes remained closed, and he shouted for help. The courtyard was empty on such a miserable day, so no one answered. He looked up at the dormitory building, and saw that the girl's window was open. He screamed, as loudly as he could, "Elphaba! Elphaba! Help! Please! Fae!" He saw the green girl appear at the window, looking down in annoyance, until she saw Fiyero, soaking, cradling her roommate. She ran as quickly as she could, and was soon by his side.

Fiyero held Galinda closer to him. "Glin," he whispered, "Please, just open your eyes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, it was an accident, you know how I feel about-" His pleading to her was interrupted by Elphaba's cold tone of voice.

"What the fuck have you done now?" Her voice was more malicious than he had ever heard it, and it forced fear into his stomach. "Galinda?" Her voice was soothing now. "Galinda, please wake up." Nothing. "We should get her inside." She said, more to the air than Fiyero. He nodded, and, as gently as he could, lifted her and began to make his way to the building.

Elphaba ran ahead of him to make Galinda's bed, removing the covers and pillows, so there would be a flat surface to lie her on. Fiyero appeared minutes later, looking wet and utterly terrified. His face was pale, and he looked like he was about to be sick. Elphaba would have felt sorry for him if she wasn't so furious. He walked over to the bed, and lay Galinda down gently, stroking her hair.

--

"She's breathing fine, it must just be a bump to the head, or shock, or something." Fiyero said quietly, not wanting to do anything to anger Elphaba any further. Being so close to her was intoxicating, but he tried to focus on Galinda.

Elphaba knelt at the top of her bed, stroking Galinda's hair, careful to avoid touching Fiyero's hand. "What did you do to her?" She said quietly, almost fearing the answer.

"Nothing, I was just trying to find her so I could talk to her, apologise to her. Then, then I heard this scream, this horrible, gut wrenching scream, and I turned around and she was on the floor, unconscious. So I ran over and called for help, no one came, so then I called for you. That's all. I haven't spoken to her since last night. What was she like when she left here?"

"A bit peculiar, actually. She asked me what you'd just called me." Fiyero looked worried.

"What did I call you?" Elphaba didn't appear to hear, so he asked again. "What did I call you?!" His voice had risen to a sharp tone, almost like a bark. Elphaba blinked at him, startled.

"Fae, like you constantly do." The irritation was back in her voice. Fiyero didn't notice. Fiyero was frozen, his hand hovering over Galinda's head. "And then she left. She seemed angry, which is probably why she- Fiyero? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." His voice was getting louder, until he was shouting, rocking back and forwards. Elphaba stopped stroking Galinda's hair, staring at Fiyero, her heart beating in fear.

"Whats wrong?" She got no answer, and Fiyero continued his manic shouting and rocking. "Fiyero, why does it matter that you called me Fae? You always call me Fae. Fiyero? Fiyero?" She took a deep breath, and slapped him, on a different cheek this time. He stopped rocking, he stopped shouting, and settled on the ground, keeping still.

"I have to go." He got up, and left the room as quickly as he could without running. Elphaba looked at Galinda, her chest rising gently up and down, checked her temperature, then ran out of the room after him, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Fiyero was still walking down the corridor, and Elphaba ran up to him, and grabbed his shoulders, a considerable feat considering he was almost a foot taller than she was.

"Fiyero, you can't keep running away from me. What is going on? Galinda won't tell me, and something clearly went wrong. Why would she care what you call me?" She moved her hands to his wrists, and held them tightly. "I'm not letting you run away anymore."

"Fae, Elphaba, I just..can't. I'm sorry." He pulled away from her, but her vice like grip remained. "Look, you can keep holding onto me, but it's not going to make me tell. You can injure me all you want, you can kill me. I don't care anymore." There was something in his voice that sounded so miserable, Elphaba believed him. She looked up at him, and touched his bruise, so that the two hands, hers and the imprint of her hand on his cheek, met exactly. Fiyero winced slightly in pain. "Fae." He said, his eyes closing. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?" She said, removing her hand. He remained silent. "Fiyero!" He looked at her, and began walking away, slowly. "Is this how it works for you?" She shouted after him. "You use innocent girls, and then just walk away from them without explaining? Do you care about anyone? Or is this all some part of this great dance of yours? Whatever it is, Yero, people are getting hurt.

"Galinda loves you, and stayed with you even when you said nothing in response to her saying it, in the vain hope that maybe that brainless body of yours would show some care, some _emotion_ for someone other than yourself. She's waited for you to make up your mind, and it made her happy despite the fact you were clearly _using_ her as a bit of fun. She _loved _you, maybe she still does.

"And she's in there, unconscious because of what you did to her. I can't even attempt to comfort her because neither of you will tell me what happened. But I suppose that doesn't matter to you, as long as you have your sordid little harem of willing virgins for you to have your wicked way with and feel all big and important." Fiyero stopped walking, shaking. He turned, and Elphaba could see his face was twisted in anger. Rather than waiting to see the consequences of her words, she ran back to the room, slamming the door behind her.

--

"Elphaba!" He began banging on the door with his fists. "Do you want to know what I did, why Galinda is currently passed out on her bed, and why you now apparently despise me?" Elphaba turned to see Galinda, still asleep.

"Why?" Elphaba opened the door and was facing him. He took her hand and gently pulled her out of the door, closing it with his other hand. He sat down against the wall facing the door, and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Last night, we went out. We had a bit to drink, well, a lot to drink, and went to the lake. Things got a bit passionate, so we went back to my room." Elphaba nodded, desperately hoping Fiyero didn't feel the need to go into too much detail.

"So we went to my room, and we started to fool around a bit, and we were just about to have sex," he saw Elphaba wince slightly at the cold term, "make love, fuck, whatever." He saw Elphaba wince at the last term, and he felt guilty, but it was as if he was desperate to liken the sex he may have had wouldn't matter. But it would. Even though he may have been stupidly, impossibly, in love with Elphaba, in the event that he and Galinda had done..it, he would have been gentler and kinder than he had been before. He may not have been as madly and as passionately in love with Galinda as he was with Elphaba, he still cared about her greatly, and he did love her, even if he loved her in a more platonic way than as a girlfriend. "And I said the L world."

"What's wrong with saying you love her?" Elphaba asked, confused. "Did what you did wrong happen after that?"

"No. That's what went wrong." Fiyero buried his face in his hands, too ashamed to face the green girl, the beautiful, torturous green girl.

"But she was desperate for you to say it, she loves you Fiyero. What could be wrong about you saying it to her?" She hesitantly reached out to touch his arm, an attempt at a sign of support. Despite her anger, Fiyero seemed genuinely aware of his mistake, and regretful.

"I didn't say it to her." He brushed his hair with his hand, and rubbed his forehead in despair. "I..said it to someone else. While I was with her. My face was in her neck, and then I whispered it to her. I just forgot.." He cursed himself, each word making him sound like a monster, and each word repulsing Elphaba.

"That's why she's upset. Because, the truth is Fae," The nickname made her soften slightly, a mistake she realised when he said his next words, "I'm in love with someone else." Every word in that final sentence made his chest ache saying it. He knew that when she knew the identity of his beloved, everything would change between them.

"Someone else? Who?" Her heart was pounding; if he loved someone else, there was no chance, none at all, that these deliciously forbidden feelings she had for him were reciprocated, and she could stop feeling so horribly guilty at last. She felt like she'd betrayed Galinda, secretly harbouring such strong feelings for someone Galinda had cried over so much. But what Fiyero had done, it was unforgivable. He'd betrayed Galinda, more than Elphaba ever could. Her best friend had been destroyed by Fiyero's other love, and that made her burn with violent hatred.

He shut his eyes, breathing in deeply, preparing himself for the inevitably destructive fallout of what he was about to say.

"Yero, Elphie, what are you doing in the corridor?" A small, almost timid, voice said. It was Galinda, awake but looking groggy, her hair hopelessly untidy, her face swollen and red from tears, and blood at the top of her hairline. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted, Galin, that's all. Fiyero's going now. Right, Fiyero?"

"Yes, I'm going. Goodbye, Galinda. Feel better." Elphaba began to steer her roommate back to bed, but Galinda stopped her.

"No, Elphie. I need to talk to Fiyero." Elphaba nodded reluctantly, hugging her awkwardly, sensing she needed a sign of support. Affection had never been Elphaba's strong point, but her friendship with Galinda had brought out the best in her.

"Ok. But, be careful. You had a nasty bang on the head." She looked at Fiyero distastefully, and almost spat out the words "You hurt her, and I will make sure you never have the opportunity to hurt anyone ever again. Do you hear me, Fiyero?" The fierceness and sincerity of those words shocked him, and he simply nodded, gravely and mutely, and reached out to take Galinda's hand.

He looked down at the suddenly fragile blonde girl, and swallowed heavily. This was a conversation he was not looking forward to having.

--

**A/N: I wrote this really quickly, I just got really into it. I know it's the second chapter in a day but I just love writing this story. It might go on for a while, I love writing Wicked fanfiction, and I can't think of another story. I think I have places to go with this one aswell. R&R if you like it, reviews make me really, really happy. If everyone who read it could give me their feedback, I'd be dancing around. But I guess I don't review every story I enjoy (I'm trying thought, cos I finally realise how much reviews spur me to write so want to spread it around so I get updates to read :p). Yeah, so hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews (especially ape975, for all your reviews ;) )  
Boq's in this chapter, just to let you know that in my head he's Scottish, a la James Gillan (why did he have to leave??)Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to drop a review in XD.**

**--**

The pair walked in silence, out of the building, out of the courtyard and into a small, secluded outdoor café, deserted on a dark and wet day such as this. The actual café was shut, but the chairs had been left outside. The pair took advantage of this, sitting at a small table, their chairs facing one another. Fiyero placed his hands on the table, and knotted them together tightly. He stared down at them, not wanting to look at Galinda. Galinda started at his forehead.

"Yero, you're going to have to look at me sometime." He reluctantly looked up, and instantly felt like a completely heartless arse. The blood had dried, leaving a dark red crust in her normally immaculate blonde hair, her forehead was stained a sick shade of pink, where the blood had run in the rain, her eyes were small and bloodshot, and her face was blotchy and read. However often she became emotional, she never allowed her appearance to get so out of hand. Fiyero knew he'd truly hurt her, and it hurt him to think that he'd done this to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Galin." The words sounded hollow as soon as he said them. She didn't say anything, scared she might cry.

"How –" Her voice cracked. She swallowed. "How long have you loved..have you loved..?"

"Elphaba?" Galinda closed her eyes as if she was in pain, and nodded slowly. Fiyero saw a tear escape from her closed eyelids, and he inhaled sharply.

"Does it really matter?" He said quietly. He wasn't sure he knew how long; he just knew when he'd first begun to realise.

"Yes, it matters Yero. It matters to me that you've betrayed me with my-my.." She shut her eyes, her voice failing her. But they both knew what the words were, they hovered, unsaid and forbidden in the air between them.

"I don't know." His voice wavered slightly. Galinda stared at him.

"You don't..know?" She blinked, and Fiyero avoided all eye contact.

"Not long. Not that long. A month? Two months? Three months?" He stared at his hands. How long had it been since the Lion cub? Five months nearly. It seemed so recent, and everything had happened so quickly.

"We've..we've been together for nearly six months. So for a long time, you've been in love with someone else. And you didn't think to _tell_ me. You didn't break up with me. You-you-" She paused, composing herself. "You made me fall in love with you." She said, in a whisper. Fiyero reached to take her hand. She let him, and he squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Glin..I do love you just-"

"Just not like that." Her voice sounded so weak, and tears were falling gently over her cheek and down her chin, dripping onto her lap.

He nodded sadly, and let her drop his hand. She wiped her eyes, and swallowed. He prepared himself for her next words.

"Does Elph-" she shut her eyes and took a deep breath "-she know?" Her voice was quiet, and it haunted Fiyero how little emotion was in her eyes.

"No. I was about to tell her and you opened the door." He looked down at his hands again, thinking about what Elphaba's reaction would be when she found out.

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt your little liaison with my coming out of unconciousness-ness." Her voice was high pitched and laced with sadness. "Next time I'll pick my moment to wake up more carefully." She pushed back her chair and got up. She walked over to him, as if to kiss his cheek, but instead slapped him, as hard as Elphaba had, and on the same cheek. Fiyero swore in pain. He'd never expected Galinda, who was so sweet and so goodly, to slap him. "Goodbye, Fiyero." She walked off, slowly as if she wanted Fiyero to follow her, but not turning back. He knew she wanted to be left alone. He sighed, and folded his arms on the table, burying his face in them, careful not to brush his cheek, which now felt like it was on fire.

--

He had no girlfriend, was in love with someone who'd never want him, and now, he was so wet and so cold he thought he might die. Even if he did, he couldn't summon enough energy to actually care. Let death come, no one wanted him around anyway. Once Galinda told Elphaba, she'd be disgusted with him; Galinda wanted nothing to do with him; his friends would be outraged he'd ditched the hottest girl at Shiz for an "Artichoke", then making lewd jokes about the colour of Elphaba's body parts.

He got up, letting his chair fall to the ground, and he walked back towards his own dorm, the rain still pouring on him mercilessly. He saw a few people he knew, mainly the guys he went out drinking with, who all sniggered at his appearance, particularly the obviously female handprint on his cheek. They attempted to make conversation, but all Fiyero could do was nod mutely. All powers of speech had left him now; all he wanted to do was be dry, asleep, and with Elphaba in his arms. He knew only two of these things would ever be possible.

--

When he reached his room, he realised he'd forgotten his key. He knocked on the door in the vain hope Boq would be in. Not many people knew he shared a room with the munchkin, and he tried to keep it quiet; he liked Boq, but he wasn't the coolest guy in the world. Boq had been acting strangely with him anyway, madly jealous of Fiyero's relationship with Galinda. Fiyero just hoped that, if he needed to tell Boq what had happened, Boq wouldn't attack him. He'd had enough violence inflicted on him today.

Boq opened the door, and was in the middle of chastising Fiyero for not remembering to take his key out with him _again_, when he noticed his appearance.

"What happened?" He asked, peering at Fiyero's cheek. "Your cheek looks like a tomato, by the way."

"Thanks. That's down to two very, very, very angry girls. I need a drink." He walked into the room and took off his soaking wet jacket, throwing it on the floor by his bed.

"Two? Who?" Boq leant over to have a closer look. "Your lip's bleeding, just to let you know."

"Oh, that'd be from where I walked into a pole on my way here." Fiyero slipped his shoes and socks off, and placed them beside his jacket.

"You walked into a _pole?_ Oz, what happened?"

"Elphaba." He sat heavily on the bed, shaking his head quickly to get rid of the water clinging to his hair.

"Elphaba..made you walk into a pole? Why?" The munchkins face was fixed in a frown, as if he was trying to work things out in his head, but that was just making his confusion worse.

"She didn't _make_ me walk into a pole. I've just had a pretty shit day." He lay down on his bed, rubbing his face, and gasped when he accidentally rubbed his cheek. Oz, that was going to hurt in the morning. Hell, it hurt enough now.

"Why?"

"Galinda and I broke up." Fiyero couldn't help but notice Boq's expression of elation. "Stop that, you have Nessa." Boq's face returned to its previous frown.

"What happened?" Boq hovered awkwardly over Fiyero, making him feel uneasy.

"She found out something."

"What?" Boq was practically hopping up and down with anticipation.

"I don't love her." Boq's mouth fell open. It was utterly inconceivable to him that someone could _not_ love Galinda. "Don't look at me like that, Boq. I do love her, I'm just not.._in_ love with her."

"So she slapped you?"

"Yes. But that's not where the bruise came from. Well, that's where some of the bruise came from, but not all of it."

"But, I can see a handprint." Boq peered at it again, his face a little too close to Fiyero's for comfort. "Whose is it? It dosen't look like Galinda's, her hand's smaller, and she has a slight bend in her middle – What?"

"You scare me sometimes."

"Sorry." He scuffed his feet on the floor, distractedly.

"Do you know that much detail about Nessa?" Boq stared at his feet, ashamed. "Anyway, the other slap was from Elphaba. Oz, she's strong. She came round last night to shout at me while you were out with Nessa. Well, I say night. It was about 4 in the morning. Where were you anyway?" Boq blushed.

"By the lake. With Nessa." He added. Fiyero raised an eyebrow. You only went to the lake at night for one thing; the same thing he'd gone down there with Galinda for.

"It wasn't like that.." Boq's whole face, from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, was becoming strawberry red. "Well, not exactly like that..Anyway, what happened? Wait, why was she shouting at you? You're leaving stuff out Fiyero."

Fiyero took a deep breath. "I was about to..you know, with Galinda.." Boq blushed heavily again, and nodded. "And I said I love you.."

"You said you love me?" For someone who studied so much, Boq really could be thick sometimes.

"No, you idiot. I said I loved Galinda. But I didn't say that. I.." He took a deep breath, still finding it difficult to say what he'd done. He found it hard to believe one little word could cause him so much pain in under twenty four hours. "I said the wrong name."

"Who's name?" Boq found it difficult to hide his glee; he liked Fiyero, honestly he did, but Galinda was his true love. He was glad the golden boy had finally made a huge mistake that highlighted the fact he had always known – Fiyero was totally wrong for her.

"It was.." Fiyero's voice had been reduced to a whisper "Elphaba."

"Elphaba?!" Boq shouted, a little too loudly, and the pair heard a knock at the door. They both stared at each other in surprise, neither one moving to open the door.

"Fiyero? Are you in there?" It was Elphaba. "Yero?" Silence again, as neither of the boys moved. "I know you're in there, I heard Boq shout my name." Fiyero looked at Boq in annoyance, who then went to answer the door.

"Hello Boq. Is Fiyero in there?" Boq kept the door open only as much as he had to, preventing her from seeing inside.

"Er, no, he's at the erm..library!" Fiyero stared at him, wishing he'd made up an excuse Elphaba was actually likely to believe.

"Let me in, Boq." Elphaba shoved the door open with her shoulder, and found Fiyero trying to hide behind the wardrobe. She looked at him in disgust. "You've broken her heart Fiyero. She told me you told her you're in love with someone else. So now she's utterly insecure, and unsure that anyone will ever be able to love her." She looked out of the corner of her eye.

"Boq, stay away from her, you're with Nessa." Boq looked down guiltily. Elphaba was always very perceptive and blunt, and these two skills were enhanced when she was so furiously angry.

"Boq, can you give us a minute?" Fiyero asked, never taking his eyes of Elphaba. The munchkin left the room quickly, glad of a chance to escape.

"Did she-" Fiyero paused, wondering how to word the next sentence "-erm, tell you who it.. er, who it was?"

Elphaba shook her head. "She came back to our room, and she couldn't talk through the tears. How could you let this happen?" Her voice was getting louder now.

"Let what happen? Fall in love?" His voice got louder too, a deep boom that startled her. "I don't expect you to understand, Fae, but sometimes you can't control it." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Like you'd know." She heard him.

"Oh, just because I'm green, ugly and what is so affectionately known as a 'geek' around here, I don't know love." Her voice was getting higher and higher, and anger was taking her over. "I understand love Fiyero. And I understand that you can control it. If you try. But you didn't try, because trying takes too much effort, trying isn't what you do. You dance and you don't work and you ignore the feelings of everyone around you. Do you even care how upset she is?!"

"Yes I care! I may not be in love with her, Fae, but I'm not a heartless ogre. I love her, and I'm sorry that she's sad but I couldn't-"

"How long has it been going on? Weeks, months? Surely there was some time that you could have broken it off before she became so utterly, so _stupidly_ devoted to you?"

"I didn't know how I felt." He looked down, not wanting to look at her. If Galinda hadn't told her the identity of Fiyero's love, he certainly didn't want to. His cheek hurt too much to be slapped again. "I thought it would go away. I tried to ignore it."

"You should have tried harder."

"Its not that easy, Fae. Have you ever been so hopelessly in love with someone you can't stop thinking about them, but you know you could never be with them? Because that's what happened to me, and it took me over. But I don't expect you to get it."

"Oh, I get it. You don't know anything Fiyero. You're a heartless, brainless creep." She exhaled, trying to calm herself before she lost control of her powers. "You're going to be the death of me." With that, she turned and opened the door sharply, causing Boq to fall in. "Don't eavesdrop Boq, it doesn't become you." She pushed him in and slammed the door.

"Well," Boq said, trying to joke, "That went well then?"

--

**A/N: That was looong.. I think I might have messed up some timings and stuff, but it just worked better I thought.. Hope you like it, don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who has so far, you're all amazing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, another update. I'm a bit worried I'm going too fast, but oh well, I honestly adore writing this story. Bit more bad language, and yet another totally drunken chapter. Enjoy, and review! You have no idea how happy they make me.**

**--**

After the horrendous confrontations he'd had that day with the women in his life, Fiyero felt the need to go out and get ridiculously drunk. He hadn't been out for a while when he'd been studying, and, secretly, he'd been trying to avoid Galinda as much as possible, so had stayed away from the bars and restaurants they normally frequented.

Tonight, he just wanted to forget the hideous day he'd just had. He'd tried to arrange to meet some of his friends, but they all had last minute studying to do, so he ended up being alone, drowning his sorrows. He used to laugh at people who did that, calling them pathetic loser. So he was now, officially and truly, a pathetic loser. He'd tried to rope Boq into coming out with him, but he refused, saying he'd made arrangements to see Nessa.

Fiyero sighed into his ale, wishing he could just leave all this behind. But he needed to make things right; every second he knew Elphaba detested him made his heart ache, and he felt like he was going to die. He heard a loud noise, and he turned. An influx of young, already drunken men entered the bar, and Fiyero smiled as he recognised a few. Finally, some drinking companions. They saw him, cheered, and invited him over.

"What happened to your face?" Slurred one, Simon, whom Fiyero vaguely knew from various nights out.

"Women happened." They all laughed.

"You?" Averic laughed. "Trouble with the girlfriend? She doesn't look like she has enough strength to slap a fly." They all laughed again.

"Not just her." He felt the warm glow of his alcohol kicking in at last. It was going to be a long night.

--

"No! Not the green girl!" Several more jugs of ale had been consumed, and the group had decreased in size. It was just Fiyero and three other guys, including Averic and Simon. "You told Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands-" He affected a high pictched, faux posh voice that caused his companions to collapse with laughter "-That you love the Artichoke?" Fiyero stopped laughing.

"Don't call her that!" He tried to punch Averic's arm, but missed completely, hitting the table top instead. "Oops, I missed." He giggled.

Simon lent in close to Fiyero, as if he was about to tell him something important. "Mate, you know that she's.."

"Green?" Fiyero offered. "I'm not er..whats the word? When your eyes like..break.."

"Blind?"

"Yeah, that's the one! I'm not blind! But, y'know..I think she's beautiful. Like a flower. Only..all green. I just want to hug her and never let her go!" He flung his arms around himself, and closed his eyes contentedly. Why was it that he always became a total girl while drunk?

The group laughed, slapping him on the back. "But, how does she feel about you? Obviously not too great, looking at your cheek.." The words became slower and more slurred. "Have you, like, told her?"

"No. I want to though. But I'm worried about my balls. If she did that to my cheek, what the fuck would she do to them?!" All the boys laughed. "I want to tell her though. I nearly did, but Galin came out. But d'you know what?" The group descended into silence while they awaited his answer. "She is so hot when she's angry." They all cheered.

"It's two in the morning, gentlemen, it's time to leave." It was the bartender, a Sheep by the name of Rickton, one of the few Animals, in any capacity, that remained at Shiz. The men reluctantly heaved themselves up, all swaying slightly at the shock of being unsupported. They walked out into the cold night air. The rain had finally stopped, but the air was incredibly damp and heavy. Fiyero groaned.

"It took me ages to get my hair like this!"

--

The foursome staggered their way back to their dorms. The others lived in the same building, which was quite a way from Fiyero's own building. He became lost, unable to keep his bearings. He found himself at the door of the room Galinda and Elphaba shared, unsure of how he got there. He resisted knocking on the door, instead choosing to slump against it, desperately depressed as his situation dawned on him. Here he was, drunkenly leaning against the door of the person he loved most, but who hated him. Oh Oz, everything was so _complicated._ He raised his fist behind him and hit the door behind him as hard as he could. The door opened, and he fell backwards, knocking into Elphaba's shins, and causing her to collapse onto the floor.

"Fae! Why are you here?" He turned onto his stomach so he was looking up at her, a drunken grin plastered on his face.

"You knocked on my door." She replied coldly, although she couldn't help but be slightly amused. She'd been reading, unable to sleep yet again, and replaying her encounters with Fiyero over and over in her mind. "What d'you want Yero?" She remembered her sleeping roommate, and added quietly, "Don't wake Galinda."

"Whyyyy? She's had enough sleep today! I remember. She like..fell over really badly and stuff." He giggled, trying to grab Elphaba's hand.

"How much have you had to drink, Yero?" She batted his hand away. "I think you should go."

"Not much. Let me stay, Elphie. I need to say something."

"I think we've said everything that needs to be said." She attempted to get up, but Fiyero grabbed at her calves, causing her to fall again. She sighed, and lay on her stomach, so her face was opposite Fiyero's. "You should go home, Yero. Boq will be wondering where you are." As much as she hated him at the moment, she couldn't help but feel protective over him. When he was drunk, he was so different, it felt like talking to someone else, so she allowed herself to be kinder and more patient. Drunk people normally irritated her, but with Yero it was different. Everything Elphaba felt towards Fiyero was different.

"Boq doesn't care, he's down by the lake fooling around with your -" He clamped a hand to his mouth, and started laughing uncontrollably. Elphaba stiffened.

"Nessa's not like that. You know she's not."

"Boq told me -"

"Like that little munchkin is a reliable source of information." She whispered the scentance, worried that Galinda would wake up. "If you ever say another word like that about Nessa I'll-"

"You're so beautiful when you're angry." Elphaba stopped talking, too startled to respond. "I haven't said what I'm about to. Say, not what I'm about. What am I about?" He looked puzzled for a second, and then it was as if he remembered his original tangent. "Elphie. My Elphie." He grabbed at her hand, grasping it tightly. "Do you hate me now, Fae?" he asked, stroking her hand gently.

"No. That's impossible." She said softly. Fiyero looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Fae, I love y-"

"No. Don't say it. Not now, not ever." She hauled herself up, and offered her hand to help him up. "I think you should go now. Drink water before you go to bed." She pushed him out of the door, closing it behind him. She crawled into bed, and tucked her knees into her chest. It was just the alcohol talking. That's all it could ever be. Drunken words. All she'd ever be was someone's drunken mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, another update. Hope you like it, I'm not that happy with it, but I felt like writing.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own. Well except a bed. And a TV. And an iPod. And some DVDs. And a computer, otherwise I'd be typing into thin air. Or onto a table, and that wouldn't be as effective. Oh, I own a table as well. And some carpet..This could go on forever. Wicked not mine. Go read the Bessa spin off, The Lake, now! :D**

**--**

Fiyero spent the next week studying, using the knowledge he was acquiring as a distraction from the problems his personal life was now facing. He had to leave the room sometimes, of course. Classes were not going ahead, due to final exams, but Fiyero needed to eat. His appetite had vanished, his bitter unhappiness filling every inch of his body. When he did leave his room, it was either late at night or early in the morning; a time when the people he knew were either sleeping, studying or out getting criminally drunk. On the rare occasions he did see someone he knew, he ducked, or simply ignored their greetings.

Fiyero took advantage of the fact Boq had been spending an increasing amount of time with Nessa, telling Fiyero they'd been "studying" together at the lake. He'd gone out every time empty handed, no book bag and no books. Fiyero resisted the urge to question how Boq intended to study in the _dark_, on a muddy bank with no books, but decided it wasn't worth getting the munchkin flustered. Fiyero didn't mind; it simply meant he could stay in his room studying rather than venturing to the library, where it was more likely he would see Elphaba.

--

Elphaba had spent her days with Galinda, trying to help her study. The normally vivacious blonde continued to be withdrawn, barely eating, barely speaking and barely moving from her bed. Elphaba kept telling her to forget Yero, and study. If her grades were poor just because of him, he was winning. However, her eyes grew increasingly bloodshot each day, to the point were it made Elphaba's own eyes hurt to look at them. Elphaba's hatred of Fiyero increased each day, while the blistering effects of his betrayal ate away at Galinda. Galinda had been studying, or at least attempting to, trying to listen to Elphaba's advice. Elphaba had noticed Galinda had been shouting and crying in her sleep, and Elphaba was angry Fiyero had infiltrated her dreams. It seemed that Galinda couldn't get rid of him, even when Fiyero didn't want her.

Elphaba had tried to distract herself from her own thoughts of Fiyero by comforting Galinda, but at night, when Galinda had finally drifted off into a fitful and fragile sleep, Elphaba lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Fiyero said that he _loved_ her. But, surely she couldn't be the one he was _in_ love with. Why on Oz would he leave Galinda, the perfectly perfect Galinda, for a girl who could easily be likened to all manner of vegetables? He must have just meant as a friend. Just a friend; that was all she could ever be to anyone.

--

The trio had to finally face each other on the day of their finals, Elphaba walking with one arm around Galinda, sheltering her from prying eyes. Galinda was too weak to defend herself against the vulgar rumours that would inevitably circle round Shiz, but Elphaba could to her part to help, however small.

Fiyero saw them enter the room, and he looked down instantly, too ashamed to look at either. They searched for their seats, and Elphaba realised, much to her horror, each bench, with several tables in front of it, was set in alphabetical order. Thropp and Tiggular. They were next to each other on the bench, with Galinda behind them. Elphaba shut her eyes in horror briefly, opening them quickly when she realised that the invigilating professor had entered. She rushed to take her seat.

She hated being so close to Fiyero. There was a gap between them, to prevent cheating, but she was still in such close proximity she could smell him, the usual strong smell of his aftershave gone now, in its place a deliciously innocent scent of soap and Fiyero, nothing to change him and nothing to cover him up. She resisted the urge to jump on him and breathe in her fill of his beautiful scent. Before the papers were handed out, he looked at her and mouthed "good luck." She mouthed back "You too", and the pair retained eye contact for a second, then both turning to look at the papers.

--

Two hours later, the exam was over, and the students streamed out of the classroom. Fiyero kept an eye on where Galinda and Elphaba were, careful not to lose them amongst the gathering crowd in the courtyard. He noticed there was a space around them, the other students purposefully staying away from them, as if they had some disgustified contagious disease. Fiyero took his chance to go and talk to them. He was so lonely without them, and although his cheek had turned a spectacular shade of purple, he was willing to risk another beating just to hear their voices again.

"How did it go?" The girls turned, surprised to hear his voice. Galinda opened her mouth to speak, but clamped her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. She'd spent a week hating, and slowly, painfully slowly, beginning to get over him, and suddenly he was back. It was too much, and she left quickly, shoving through the crowd. "Something I said?" he asked. Instead of looking smug, he looked mournful and rejected. "Fae –"

"Elphaba. My name is Elphaba, Fiyero. You should remember that. If you can be bothered to call me the right name, that is." She spat the words out. "Why did you say it?" She closed her eyes, willing him to disappear. "Was it your idea of a sick joke?!" Her voice cracked slightly, and she tried to compose herself. Her eyes still closed, she felt Fiyero take her hand.

"Never, Fae. It was a mistake, a stupid, moronic, pathetic mistake. I wish I could take it back but –"

"So it was a joke. Because who could ever love me? All I am to you is a joke, aren't it? Galinda's ugly sidekick that you talk to for your own amusement, and to keep your girlfriend happy. Well, she's not your girlfriend anymore, so you don't have to talk to me. Goodbye, Yero." She turned and began to walk away.

"You know that's not true!" He shouted after her. "You know that's not true, because you _know _how I feel, Fae. You may not feel the same way, but I'm sorry, I can't just switch it off. I'm sorry Galinda's in pain, and I know I made a big fucking mistake, but do you really want me to just disappear from your life? Because I will, if you want me to." He walked towards her, choosing to ignore the throng of people now staring at them. "Its your choice, Fae. Because even if we can't be together, I can't live without being your friend. And I know you don't love me, but maybe we can just put this behind us. I mean, I'll fall out of love, but I can't live without your voice telling me to work harder, to apply myself. I love you. But, it's your choice."

--

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Short chapter as well :S. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. Also, its going way too fast, I don't want to write this story for so long I ruin it and no one reads it. Are people reading? Drop me a review, I get paranoid everyone hates it. Also, would anyone be interested in a Bessa story, a little spin off from this about what actually happens at the lake?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel really ill today, I think it's affecting my writing :S. Not 100 percent happy with this, hope you like it. Review to your hearts content, they honestly do make me unbelievably happy. I can't believe I have 50 reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Wicked's not mine. Sad times.**

--

"_You know that's not true!" He shouted after her. "You know that's not true, because you __know __how I feel, Fae. You may not feel the same way, but I'm sorry, I can't just switch it off. I'm sorry Galinda's in pain, and I know I made a big fucking mistake, but do you really want me to just disappear from your life? Because I will, if you want me to." He walked towards her, choosing to ignore the throng of people now staring at them. "Its your choice, Fae. Because even if we can't be together, I can't live without being your friend. And I know you don't love me, but maybe we can just put this behind us. I mean, I'll fall out of love, but I can't live without your voice telling me to work harder, to apply myself. I love you. But, it's your choice."_

--

"I have no choice to make, Yero." She turned her back to him, and continued walking through the courtyard, icily ignoring the stunned gazes of her fellow students.

Fiyero stood, frozen, uncomfortably aware of the hundreds of eyes now boring into him. He started to walk quickly after her, desperately trying to block out the sniggers. He heard a particularly loud giggle, and could no longer restrain himself.

"Oh, just fuck off, the lot of you!" Silence descended once again, and he began running after Elphaba. "Fae! Fae!" He could see her in the distance, running now. He couldn't believe how fast she could run, and after about 10 minutes of endless running through the twists and turns of Shiz, he gave up, collapsing in exhaustion on the pavement, his breath coming in gasps.

--

He'd always been strong, participating in sports and hunts since he was a child, but he'd been outrun by a girl. He smiled to himself; it wasn't just any girl. It was Elphaba. He rested for a while, lying on the cold stone floor, waiting until the ache in his side stopped, and tried to think about what had just happened; he'd told Elphaba how he felt. In front of everyone. Oh Oz, he'd made a fool out of both of them. He covered his mouth with his hand, using it to muffle the loud expletives he was now shouting. He'd messed _everything_ up; he'd moved too quickly, been to upfront. He should have been slower, more careful, more considerate. Oh Oz, he should have just left it alone. Now he'd lost two best friends, and was a total laughing stock. He removed his hand and shut his eyes, banging his head on the ground.

"Yero." The sound of her voice made his eyes snap open. He saw her face looming from behind him, and, without thinking, sat up violently, accidentally head butting her. She disappeared from view, and he heard groans of pain from behind him. He turned around to see her clutching her head in her hands.

"Shit, Fae!" He turned his body so he was kneeling in front of her. He leant down to check she wasn't bleeding. She raised her head slightly to let him see. He looked carefully, and mumbled something about there being no blood. "I'm so sorry, Fae." She tried to put her head down again, but he captured it in his hands. "Fae. No more running away." She stared at him for a moment, then nodded hesitantly. "Just, talk to me. That's all I want. Then you can go, you can never speak to me again. But I just need you to know that I love you. And I know you don't love me but-" She placed her lips on his, cutting him off. He let out a squeak of surprise.

"I love you too, Yero. So much..Fiyero. Fiyero. Fiyero.."

--

"Fiyero? Fiyero?!" He felt someone shaking him, and opened his eyes to see Boq looming above him.

"W-what happened?"

"You were running after Elphaba. I needed to see a professor about something, so I was walking this way, and I found you lying on the floor. What happened?"

He groaned. "I had the best dream. I thought it was real." He added in a quieter voice; "It felt so real." He shut his eyes in pain. "I've fucked everything up properly now, my munchkin, my lovely little munchkin." He laughed manically. "I'm a disaster! I have no girlfriend! I'm just like everyone else!" He laughed again, shrilly, and Boq looked at him, fear evident on his sharp features.

"I think you must have hit you head. C'mon, let's get you home." The munchkin, hauled Fiyero up and looped his arm around his neck. Boq stumbled slightly under Fiyero's weight, but managed to stagger back to the pair's dorm.

--

Elphaba returned to her room a few hours later, having retreated to the lake. She'd wanted to be alone, away from Galinda, away from Fiyero, just to think about everything that had happened in such a short space of time. Fiyero..loved her. Galinda loved Fiyero. And Elphaba loved..

Elphaba knew what she loved. She loved books; she loved learning; she loved solitude. She loved Fiy- No. No, she didn't love Fiyero. She loathed Fiyero, for all he had done to hurt her best friend. She'd said such vile things to him, her hatred for him being evident in the tiniest syllable, the smallest sentence.

She'd spent close to an hour staring into the clear water, watching the way the sun reflected off its surface. She felt so tranquil, so at one with nature, that she forgot her own troubles. At least for a while. When they returned, she threw stones and twigs as hard as she could into the river, pretending each one was Fiyero's head, smiling as they plummeted to the lake's floor.

But it grew dark, and she was wary of being alone in the woods by herself. She'd had so many bad experiences as a child; she found it difficult to trust the night. She twitched at every snapping twig, every rustling branch. She hated feeling so vunerable.

Maybe that's why she was scared of admitting to her feelings for Fiyero; once he knew how she felt, he'd hurt her. She thought it impossible that someone like him, hell, anyone at all, would love her.

She reached her dorm building, and slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. She let herself in quietly. She peered round the door, and saw Galinda. She was sitting straight, staring blankly at the door. Her face was red, and she'd obviously been crying.

"Elphie!" She jumped up when she saw her friend's face appear round the door. She bounced over and opened the door, throwing her arms around the slightly surprised green girl. "Thank Oz you're back! You were gone for hours. I was worried!" She tightened their embrace. "Where were you?!"

"I just..needed to think. I'm fine." She saw Galinda's face and laughed. "Honestly, I'm fine!" There was a knock at the door, and they both jumped. Elphaba sighed, and went to open it. Boq stood there, his brows crossed in worry.

"Elphaba, Fiyero's hit his head, he's being really weird. He's asking for you." Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Elphaba felt sick. She turned to look at Boq.

"Ok, I'll come." She looked back at Galinda. "I'll be back soon." Galinda nodded, chewing her lip.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it, don't forget to review! I'm suffering from a bit of block, I'm not sure if this chapter is totally crap :S. I'm not that happy with it, at the moment it feels like everything sounds false. The Lake will either be update today or tomorrow, I'm looking forward to writing the second chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Elphaba and Boq reached the room, Elphaba had drawn up a million different scenarios in her head, each one concluding into a concussed Fiyero deciding it would be a good idea to play with knives/jump out of a window/drink poison/leave the room. She was angry that Boq had left Fiyero alone, but she was relieved he'd gone to fetch her. She knew that she was supposed to hate Fiyero now, and part of her honestly did, that kind of all consuming detestation, but she couldn't help caring for him.

Fiyero was lying on his bed, where Boq had left him. Rather than sleeping, he was lying on his back with his legs in the air, trying to touch the ceiling with his feet. While Boq had been out finding Elphaba, Fiyero had decided to undress, only getting as far as taking off his trousers, before he became curiously fascinated with his legs. Elphaba looked away, flushing a deep shade of green.

Boq rushed in and pulled the flailing legs down, careful to make sure he was looking away, not wanting to check if his roommate was wearing any underwear. He pulled the blanket off his own bed, and threw it over Fiyero's still wildly kicking legs.

"You can look now, Elphie." Boq said, and Elphaba looked at him gratefully. "Fiyero..what are you doing?" Fiyero giggled like a naughty child.

"I was hot.." he blinked, and looked at Boq innocently. "Boq, have you noticed, that legs are, like.._hairy?!_" he whispered the last word as if it was some forbidden secret. He laughed again. "My feet are huuuuuge without shoes!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Boq hissed to Elphaba. She shrugged.

"Just concussion, probably. He'll be fine in a few hours. Just don't let him go to sleep." She turned to go.

"Elphaba!" he hissed again "you can't _leave_ me with him! Before I left he was asking me if he could plait my hair!" Elphaba tried to suppress a laugh as she looked at Boq's carefully cropped hair. "Then he was asking really personal questions." He flushed a beetroot red. "Please stay, Elphie."

"But Boq, I really don't want to talk to him right now. Besides, Galinda's still not right, I can't leave her alone for long.." At the mention of Galinda's name, Boq perked up.

"How about I go tell her you're staying here for a while." Elphaba raised an eyebrow, perfectly aware of how Boq felt about Galinda. But from what Nessa had been telling her lately, things had improved greatly between the pair. "I'll keep her company if you want.." She narrowed her eyes at him in suspsicion.

"Fine. But be back in an hour, if she wants you to leave, go, and if Nessa asks me where you are for some reason, I'm not lying. Deal?"

Boq wavered, worried about how Nessa would react. But, for once, all he wanted was to be a friend to Galinda. "Deal." Elphaba nodded, and he ran off excitedly. She closed the door, and rolled her eyes. Great, an hour stuck with Fiyero the idiot.

"Fae?" he said softly.

"Yero?"

"I'm sorry, Fae." She saw his eyes begin to cloud. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He got up, and Elphaba lunged forward to push him back down. She rearranged the blanket, and sat at the bottom of the bed. "Fae? You're on my feet." She moved quickly, tucking her legs under her. "You hate me don't you?" he said quietly.

She hesitated. "No." she said it honestly, but even to her it sounded false.

"Then what do you feel?"

"I don't."

"You must. Elphie, everyone has feeeeeelings!" he squealed. She rolled her eyes.

"You're turning into Galinda in your concussed state Fi." She mocked him gently, but let him take her hand when he tried. She felt protective of him, and raised herself up to feel his forehead. "You're burning hot." She felt his cheeks, and felt hideously guilty when he winced, his bruise still raw and painful. "I'm sorry for slapping you, Fi." She whispered, not wanting to him to hear her apologising. He made her feel so, so.._vunerable, _and she hated it.

"That's ok, I understand." She looked down, embarrassed. "I'd have slapped me too. I'm sorry I treated you so badly, it wasn't fair." He leant over, moving the blanket again. He moved towards her on his hands and knees, and she tried to edge away from him, the sudden attention from him making her nervous. "Fae, you know I didn't mean to hurt her." He stopped moving, and reached out to touch her cheek. However, he lost his balance and rolled off the bed, landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

"Yero! Fiyero Tiggular, get back in bed!" She stretched her hand out to help him out, looking the other way. "Fi, can you put some trousers on now?"

He laughed, hoisting himself up. "Why? Are my legs really that repulsive?" He darted round to the other side of the bed so he was face to face with Elphaba. "Look at them Fae!" He laughed manically, wiggling his legs, throwing back his head, showing Elphaba his teeth.

"Fiyero, sit down!" her voice was stern now, and he did as he told, still giggling like a naughty school child. "Now, put trousers on." He shook his head.

"Shant!" Elphaba rolled her eyes; it was going to be a long hour before Boq got back.

--

Boq knocked on the door, and Elphaba opened it hurriedly. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes.

"Oz, Elphie are you ok?!" She nodded mutely. "How's Fiyero?"

She didn't say anything, but gestured inside. Boq entered the room, and suppressed a laugh when he saw Fiyero, all six foot four of him, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Can I go now?" She sounded fed up and miserable. "I really didn't want to be around him today Boq, and now I have to be his nurse maid. Honestly, it was like looking after a baby." She gestured to a knot in her long, glossy hair. "He tried to plait it, but it turns out he didn't know how. Oh, Oz, I've got to get out of here." She pushed past the sniggering munchkin and walked down the corridor.

She reached the stairs, and stopped, sitting for a moment. She was still so angry at him, and she'd had to pretend like everything was fine. She was so sick and tired of pretending. She'd done it all her life, and all she wanted now was to be real. To be herself. She rested her head in her hands. "Oh, Fiyero. You're going to be the death of me."

--

**A/N: Ok, so a bit of a random chapter. I feel like I've made some mistakes, I still feel really weird, like a bit out of body-ish. How odd. Anyway, hope you liked it, don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't know if this story's still liked..I'm confused with it at the moment, it feels like its just going nowhere. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it out of its rut, but that might mean less frequent updates. On the upside, I'm really hyper because I'm about to send Oliver Tompsett a letter (a slightly manic, weird letter) and the smallest birthday card in the world (his birthdays in August, but the early bird catches the worm..ew that sounds dirty..), it's literally about 6 centemetres high, and is taped to a letter. I've also given him a little scrap paper and some advice on how to turn the envelope into a puppet..oh dear. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy, don't forget to review!**

--

Fiyero's concussion eased, and he started to return to normal, much to Boq's relief. He calmed down, and stayed lying on his bed. Boq was carefully watching him to make sure he didn't go to sleep, but Fiyero was so exhausted from the events of the past day or so, Boq wasn't sure if it was the concussion or fatigue causing him to nod off every five minutes, so in the end, he relented and left Fiyero to sleep, wandering aimlessly around the campus until he bumped into Nessa. They made arrangements to meet later, and Boq returned to his room.

Fiyero was still sleeping, and Boq moved to wake him up, wanting to make sure he was ok. He shook him lightly, and Fiyero groaned, trying to bat Boq away. He rolled over onto his side, and Boq rolled his eyes, trying to roll him back onto his back so he'd wake up.

"Five more minutes.." his sleepy voice replied in response to Boq's disturbance. "I'll be up then." He rolled over again, and within seconds he was snoring. Boq rolled his eyes again, giving up. He wrote a quick note, and left to go and see Nessa. He grabbed his bag before he left, almost forgetting he was going to "study".

He looked at his watch, and ran when he noticed he was late. He flew out of the doors, and straight in to Elphaba. She was knocked backwards, and Boq fell forwards.

"Boq!" Elphaba growled, standing up and brushing herself down. "I thought you were looking after Yero?" Boq blushed. "Where are you going?" she said, her voice cutting through the guilty Boq like a knife.

"I have a date with Nessa.." he said in a small voice, and was relieved when Elphaba visibly softened. "I'm late already, she'll worry.." Elphaba nodded, her annoyance at Boq leaving Fiyero still evident on her voice. The muchkin ran away, but was halted by her voice.

"Boq, what's he doing now? He is dressed, right?" she laughed lightly, sounding more confident than she felt.

"He's sleeping."

"What?! I told you to keep him awake. Idiot child!"

--

She flew into the building, racing up the stairs. She knocked on the door with a hard tap, and waited. Noone answered. She tried the door knob, and to her relief the door was open. Fiyero was in his bed, the blanket up to his neck, snoring lightly. She smiled at him, before going over to him and sitting in the small space that was left by his curled body between his stomach and legs. She stroked his hair gently despite of herself, and his eyes started to open.

"Fae? What are you doing here?" He pried his eyes open and blinked again. "Am I dreaming?" She laughed.

"No, you're not dreaming. You need to wake up now. It's dark." She felt his forehead. "Your fever's breaking. D'you feel better now, Fi?" He nodded.

"I wish my cheek would stop hurting though." He rolled onto his back, and Elphaba stared at her hands, unable to look at him. "Where's Boq?"

"Out with Nessa."

"Oh, he's gone to the lake again." He shut his eyes again, and shuffled to get comfortable. Elphaba said nothing. She was contemplating lying next to him, as fatigue suddenly washed over him. "How's Galin?" His words rocked her, they were so unexpected.

"Fine. No thanks to you." Her voice was malicious again, and Fiyero regretted asking. Everything had become so _complicated_, he wanted it to return to normal. "Fiyero, why did you have to be honest?"

He sat up and stared at her. "Would you rather I lied to her?!"

"I don't know..but she's hurting so much. She's barely been eating, she's lost weight, and I feel like it's my fault."

"Its not, it's mine."

"I know. But why did you have to drag me into this?! Are you just covering something up? This has nothing to do with me, does it? You're in love with someone else." She paused, and he could see her brain was working. She looked shocked. "Fiyero..are you in love with _Boq?!_" He laughed outloud, and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered her anger, and stopped almost immediately.

"Fae, I said it because I felt it. I know it wasn't an appropriate moment to say it but.." Elphaba stood up in outrage.

"The wrong moment, Fiyero? Oh, no, it was the perfect moment, saying the wrong name as you were about to take your girlfriends virginity!" She screamed the words, all the anger that had built up in the few hours she'd been away from him, endlessly replaying every small moment the pair had ever shared, analysing them in new ways, shedding a new light on the past.

"Fae!" He jumped out of bed, dressed only in his underwear. He seemed unaware, but Elphaba looked at him in disgust.

"Put some clothes on Fiyero." She walked towards the door, shaking with anger.

"Fae, I love you!" She turned rapidly towards him, carefully focusing on his face. He looked so sad, so devastated, that a normal girl would have taken pity on him. Her face remained the same cold slate of indifference.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped, turning back towards the door, walking out and shutting it with a sharp slam.

--

Fiyero took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. She sighed contentedly, reaching up to play with his hair. She leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of resting against his chest. She could smell him; that beautifully provocative scent that only he possessed. She felt blissfully surrounded by him, and she couldn't remember another time when she'd been so happy. He mumbled something into her hair, and she turned around, and kissed him deeply, placing her hands on either side of his face. His hand stroked her lower back, while her hand roamed the tangled mess of his hair. She broke the kiss, smiling into his mouth.

"I love you too, Yero. Always. Forever."

--

Elphaba woke with a start, sitting up violently. She looked around the room, shaken from her unusually vivid dream. She had to go see Fiyero.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm going to work on The Lake tomorrow, so that should be fun, keep your eyes peeled. R&R! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again :p. This chapter took quite a long time (for me, anyway) to write, I'm still not sure it flows right. Hope you enjoy it. I sent my letter to Oliver Tompsett, I now feel like an idiot for sending such a stupid, sugar induced letter.  
Anyway, on with the story!**

--

Fiyero groaned, the knock at the door interrupting his blissful sleep. He dragged himself out of bed, looking over at Boq's bed. Empty, again. Fiyero looked at the clock; it was five in the morning. Unless it was Boq, there was only one person who'd be brave enough to wake Fiyero up. He opened the door, and saw a blur of green with his barely opened eyes.

"Elphaba." His voice was hoarse and sounded exhausted, and Elphaba felt guilty for waking him up yet again. "How can I help you?" He stumbled back to his bed and got under the covers, too tired to attempt to sit up and talk to her properly. The whole complicated situation exhausted him, and he had been clinging to the few hours of peace that came with sleep. He leant back into the pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm listening."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on Boq's empty bed.

"Er, Fiyero, where's Boq?"

"Lake." He mumbled. "Nessa. Study. Me sleepy now." He rolled away from her. The blanket slipped down and Elphaba couldn't help but notice how muscular his back was. "You came to tell me something?" His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I came..I don't know why I came, Fi." She rubbed her eyebrow, something Fiyero had noticed she did when she was tense. "I'm so confused." She added, dropping her voice to a whisper.

He rolled back towards her, propping himself up on his elbow. He stared at her, his eyes still not fully open. She looked down, feeling herself melt under his gaze. She shuffled back further onto the bed, breathing shakily.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Fiyero shook his head as if it was nothing. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." She stood up and began to walk, but Fiyero grabbed her skirt, clinging on to it as hard as he could given his hands were half asleep.

"Fae. Just..talk to me. Please, just sit down." He pulled her towards him, and she sat in the space his bent legs created. "I'm listening."

"It's nothing. I just.." she stopped, the words halting on her tongue. "I just wanted to see you." Fiyero blinked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I should go." She got up, but Fiyero grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, stay with me. Sleep." He shut his eyes again, and yanked her down on top of him.

"Fiyero! This is wrong." She got up again, sitting where she was before. "Fiyero, my whole life I've known exactly what I've thought about everything. But you, you make me feel like I'm standing on a cliff top. I don't know what's waiting for me underneath, but it's like I want to make a leap of faith, just in case there's a net." She grasped his hand, unsure of what she was doing exactly.

"Fae, I would never do anything to hurt you, you know-"

"I know nothing. You have hurt me, Fi, you've hurt me because you basically destroyed my best friend. She's like a shell, Fiyero. She's spent the past week sobbing. When she hasn't been crying, she's just been sitting there, fiddling with this necklace I've never seen before." Fiyero remembered the delicate gold necklace he'd bought her for her birthday. She'd squealed with delight, and said she'd only wear it on special occasions so people would recognise how "beautified" it was.

He sat up, facing her and taking her hands. "Fae, I want to be with you. But if you don't want me, just say. I'm sorry Galinda is upset, but I couldn't go on pretending. That's why I said your name. I wished it was you I was about to-"

"That's a wicked thing to say!" She flew up, ripping her hands away from his. "Galinda is devastated. She's weak, and she's probably going to get expelled from Shiz because she couldn't concentrate on her studies." She knew this wasn't true; her family had enough influence and money to stop anything bad ever happening to their precious little girl. "Oh, Oz Fiyero what are you doing to me?"

"Elphaba, just tell me how you feel about me." His eyes searched hers for an answer, desperate and pleading. He kneeled in bed, and held her face, not allowing her to break eye contact. Elphaba struggled, and Fiyero's hands moved to her shoulders, still staring at her intently, his eyes searing her soul.

"Fiyero, don't make me..I can't. Galinda loves you."

"She shouldn't. We're over."

"It takes time to get over things, Yero."

"I know, but.."

"You don't know, Fi. You don't know, because if you did, you wouldn't be telling me you love me, and your hand wouldn't be on my back." Fiyero removed his hand guiltily, not even realising he'd put it there in the first place. "I'm trying to protect Galinda."

"If you're so concerned about Galinda," he said, a tone of maliciousness he'd never heard before lingering in his voice, "why are you here at five in the morning? Just for a chat, or do you enjoy our endless arguments so much you decided to wake me so we could have another? Elphaba, I can't do this anymore." He fell onto the bed, lying on his hip so he faced her. "You know how I feel. It's up to you now." He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Elphaba, don't you think I'm unhappy too?" Elphaba remained silent, guilty that she had not thought about Fiyero's welfare, focusing instead on her roommate. "I've barely eaten for a week, I've been in my room constantly, Oz, even Boq goes out more than me now." He took a breath, steadying himself. "All I've been thinking about is you, Fae." He whispered "I wish it wasn't so complicated." He sat up again, swinging his legs so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Elphaba stood in front of him, and he took her hands. "You just need to decide if you want me. Because I want you, and it's killing me Fabala." She blushed.

Everything Fiyero was saying rushed through her mind, making her dizzy.

"Fi?"

He sighed. That didn't sound good. "Yes?"

"I love you." She kissed the top of his head, turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly. Fiyero stared at the space where she had stood.

"W..what?" He stammered, too late to the empty room.

He lay back down, resting his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Elphaba. You're going to be the death of me."

--

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter seems a bit..i don't know, I don't like it that much, it seems a bit rambly and fluffy. I found it quite difficult to write this chapter. Oh, and Elphaba isn't allergic to water in this. Oh, and one last thing; please don't kill me. I like life. R&R.**

--

Elphaba walked slowly out of the dorm, the reality of what she'd just said beginning to sink into her mind. _Love.._ She'd only ever said those words to her sister, who always replied the same, but Elphaba had always wondered whether the words came out of duty than any actual feeling. She walked through campus, the words that had been said by herself and Fiyero echoing through her mind. Each time she replayed the moment, she felt her heartbeat quicken, and eventually became a little lightheaded through thought.

She'd returned home briefly to check on Galinda, who was out. She must have been gone when Elphaba arrived home last night, but Elphaba had simply not noticed. She felt guilt creep inside her as she read Galinda's note, scrawled in, predictably, pink pen.

_Elphie, the girls are taking me out for cocktails, then to go shopping tomorrow. Back tomorrow evening. Love you, sorry I didn't take you with me, you weren't here and I didn't know where you were, so I couldn't invite you. But that doesn't mean you're any less of my bestest friend, you really are. Thank you, Miss Elphaba, for looking after me. I'm sorry I haven't been myself, but I'm starting to feel normal again. I'm thinking of forgiving Fiyero, because I still want him to be my friend, because he's a nice person and I know he didn't mean it. We were really mean to him, even if he did break my heart, he didn't mean to and he did say sorry. Oh, the paper's finished. I better stop writing or there'll be no more ro-_

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and laughed to herself. She left the room, closing the door, not realising she'd forgotten to lock it. She made her way to the lake, feeling the need to throw stones and watch the sunrise. It had been raining overnight, and the bank was slippery, a deadly mess of mud and moss, and Elphaba had to steady herself by grabbing on to a tree. She slipped, and fell down the clearing towards the lake. She stood up, wiping the mud off of her dress. The lake was quiet, and the sun glittered on the water's surface. She walked carefully down to the waters edge, sitting on the grassy part of the bank, ignoring the dampness of the mud under her. She removed her boots, and dipped her feet in the water, closing her eyes at the feeling of serenity that overtook her confusion. She picked up a stone, and threw it into the lake, smiling as she heard the satisfying thud it made as it broke through the water.

Elphaba lay down on the bank, her feet still in the water, and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful, really she could just fall aslee-

_What was that?_

She sat up suddenly, aware of laughter echoing through the trees. Who would be here at 5 on a Sunday morning? Then she remembered broken pieces of her conversations with Fiyero;

_"Boq doesn't care, he's down by the lake fooling around with your -" He clamped a hand to his mouth, and started laughing uncontrollably. Elphaba stiffened. "Nessa's not like that. You know she's not." "Boq told me -" "Like that little munchkin is a reliable source of information." She whispered the sentence, worried that Galinda would wake up. "If you ever say another word like that about Nessa I'll-"_

"_Er, Fiyero, where's Boq?" "Lake." He mumbled. "Nessa. Study. Me sleepy now." _

Elphaba listened carefully, and soon she heard Nessa's laugh, pure and innocent, ringing out amongst the trees. Elphaba didn't want to know what they'd been doing down here at such a ridiculous hour. She got up, holding her boots in her hand, and made her way back to campus, her peace disturbed, as it always had been, by her sister.

--

Fiyero yawned and looked at his watch. It was ten in the morning, and he was in a deserted bar with Averic, who was recovering from a bitter rejection by drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Fiyero had joined him, wanting to numb the confusion and uncertainty that now littered his once shallow thoughts. He wasn't sure when exactly he started to use alcohol as an escape, but he'd been doing it for a long time. While it wasn't exactly a long term solution, it had helped him cope with some pretty shit times in his life. While he hadn't always acted sensibly while under the influence, there had only been three or four times when he did something that got him into trouble the next day. Two had involved Elphaba and Galinda, and the others had involved his father threatening to abandon him in some Oz forsaken place that Fiyero could never remember the name of.

Fiyero smiled as that familiar warm feeling of comfort overtook him, and his casual conversation with Averic became easier and freer flowing. Rickton the Sheep bartender was working today, and he tried to ignore the fact two students were getting drunk at ten in the morning. Business had been poor, and Animals were being captured or destroyed, so it was not the time to complain to humans, for fear of being reported. The pair signalled for more ale, so Rickton took it to them silently, nodding in acknowledgement of their presence. He returned to the bar and sat down to read a newspaper.

"What's going on with you and the artichoke then?" Fiyero shrugged, staring into his drink.

"I don't even know. She came to my room at like five in the morning to talk to me." He sighed. "It was nice actually. She said she loves me." He smiled, the words making his stomach feel like it was flying. "And she never tells anyone that, I've heard Galinda talking about it. But she loves me, Av!"

"So are you together now, or what?" Averic took a deep swig of beer, choking slightly as he forgot to swallow. Fiyero laughed, then shrugged.

"Don't think so. Maybe we'll never be together." His tone changed, and Fiyero felt like his heart was breaking. "Maybe I should just become celibate." Averic laughed, spraying ale everywhere. "Or gay." Averic laughed again, uncontrollably, choking on the ale that remained in his throat. Fiyero rolled his eyes and reached over the table to thump him on the back.

"Calm down, Av. I could be celibate.."

"Sure, sure. When was the last time you thought about sex?" Fiyero blushed.

"About two seconds ago." He admitted, taking a glug of ale. "But..If I tried, I could do it..Ok. I'm celibate now. Properly."

"Yeah, right. So what's happening with you and dear Gaaaalinda?" He laughed, and Fiyero couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing. She hates me now, so Elphaba hates me too. Naturally."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Who?"

"Galinda!"

"Oh. No, she just runs off in tears every time I go near her." He scowled. "I didn't always have this effect on women" he said, sadness evident in his voice. "What's happened to me?"

"Go talk to her!" Averic said, his words blurring into one another.

Fiyero knew that if he was sober, he'd defiantly think it was a bad plan. A disastrous plan, even. But filled with ale as he was, it seemed such a genius plan he couldn't think why he hadn't thought of it before.

--

Galinda's friends had arrived late on Saturday evening, shrieking that she hadn't been out in ages. They'd listened intently as Galinda told them what had happened, and they all agreed that she needed to go out and find another man, one more handsome than Fiyero, although Galinda doubted such a man existed. She still loved Fiyero despite herself, and the wound he had caused her was still fresh. He loved Elphaba, and although the pair had never really talked about it, Galinda knew from the look on Elphaba's face when Galinda had told her what Fiyero had said, although Elphaba already knew anyway, that she felt the same way.

Galinda let the girls do her hair and makeup, enjoying being fussed over. They made their way to the Ozdust, and Galinda danced with various suitors until the early hours of the morning. She'd gone back to her friend Milla's room after the Ozdust closed, as did many of the group. Being part of a happy, giggling (and slightly intoxicated) group made Galinda feel alive again, and she began to forget about Fiyero, talking instead about the men she and the others had danced with.

After a few hours of sleep, the group woke around midday. Too late for shopping now – the best shops were a good two hours away, and four hours was not nearly enough time – they decided to go for lunch. Over lunch, a large amount of wine was consumed, causing the entire group to become even louder than they had been. Galinda, who had perhaps drunk the most when she realised her sadness was returning, made her excuses and made her way back to her dorm, swaying slightly. She reached the door, and was surprised to find Fiyero there, slumped against the door and swigging from a suspicious looking bottle.

"Yero?" she asked, subconsciously picking at her nails, "What are you doing here?" She grabbed at the door to steady herself.

"I wanted to talk to you." He heaved himself up, wobbling slightly at the sudden lack of support. "Can I come in?" If she hadn't been so drunk, she would have told him to..well, do something that shouldn't be mentioned by someone so goodly as Galinda. Instead, she merely nodded, fumbling for her key.

"Oh. I don't have my key." She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Hoping Elphaba was in, she turned the door knob, and the door opened. She peered in, but the room was empty. She stumbled in, giggling, and checked in the bathroom. "Elphie left the door unlocked. I wonder where she is?" Fiyero laughed, staggering in after her, closing the door behind him.

"Galin, sit down, there's something I need to be.." He took a breath to steady himself to ensure he actually made sense. "I mean say." He sat down on Elphaba's bed, and Galinda joined him, sitting a little too close to him. He breathed deeply, inhaling her soft scent. His heart fluttered slightly, which he chose to ignore. She grabbed his bottle, and drank deeply from it, spluttering slightly at the strong taste. She handed it back to him, and smiled sweetly.

"Go ahead." She stared at him, and reached out a hand to stroke his hair. He shut his eyes, trying to clear his head, but the alcohol induced mist had taken over. He looked at Galinda, and knew she was feeling the same way.

Celibacy suddenly seemed like the wrong idea.

--

Elphaba arrived at her dorm room in the late afternoon, having been wandering around campus, a vacant expression permanently adorned on her face, trying to come to a decision about what to do. Galinda meant so much to her, and seeing the way she'd been crushed by Fiyero's betrayal broke her heart. In the end, she'd given up on her seemingly impossible choice. She reached the door, turning the handle. The door was locked, so Elphaba guessed Galinda was out. She was glad; she'd barely left the room, and was becoming pale and unconcerned about her appearance, which was so out of character it scared Elphaba almost more than her not eating. She reached in her book bag for her key. Finding it, she put it in the lock, and turned it, opening the door automatically. She opened it wider, and screamed, dropping her keys onto the floor with a clatter.

Fiyero muttered something about having to go, and rapidly picked up his trousers and shirt, forgetting his shoes, running past her guiltily in only his underwear. Galinda gathered the sheet to her naked chest, stammering something about how she didn't think she'd be back but, Oh, Elphie I'm so sorry!

Elphaba said nothing, looking at her friend in disgust. Fiyero's words echoed in her head, empty now and each letter making her shake with disgust and rage.

"_I love you, Fae." _

She took a deep breath, and looked at Galinda, her eyes void of emotion.

"You deserve each other."

--

**A/N: Ok, don't kill me! R&R! Hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This might be the last chapter for a week (ish) because someone's coming to stay in the room where my computer is, so I don't know how much time I'll have. I found this quite tricky to write, I hope you enjoy it and that Boq and Nessa aren't too OOC.**

--

Elphaba ran through the campus, luckily deserted, not knowing where she was going. Her breathing was strained, and her heart felt like it was about to explode. The image of Galinda and Fiyero in bed together played on a nonstop loop in her mind, every detail magnified. Although she'd only seen them for a moment before she screamed, she'd seen enough to replay for the rest of her life. Fiyero had been on top of Galinda, his hands tangled in her hair. She gasped for breath at the memory, the wind having been knocked out of her. She never knew it was possible for two people to cause another person so much pain without inflicting physical injury. She couldn't hold in the devastation that was flooding her anymore, and crashed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt herself losing control rapidly, but struggled to gain it, not wanting to cause a bigger scene than the one taking place already.

"Elphaba?" She looked up, her eyes blurred. She blinked, and she saw Nessa's outline, her head bent towards her. "Elphaba, what happened? Boq! Boq! Come quickly!" The munchkin was duly by her side in a moment. Elphaba heard him gasp, her eyes shut again. "Elphaba, what's happened?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, a series of gasps as she tried to compose herself. She shook her head, crying harder. Nessa was terrified; she'd never seen her sister like this. She leant awkwardly out of her chair, and stroked Elphaba's back. It was times like these that both Elphaba and Nessa wished especially hard that Nessa could walk. Elphaba had never needed her sister's comfort before, and at the time she finally needed love, no one could give her it.

"Elphaba, we have to get you home. Galinda will-" at the mention of Galinda's name, Elphaba started shaking. "What's happened, Fabala? Boq, go and find Fiyero maybe he'll be able to-"

"No! I don't need anyone!" Nessa and Boq both jumped in surprise at Elphaba's voice, weak from tears but still somehow possessing a strong aggression. "I'm fine." She tried to get up, her breathing still laboured and coming in gasps. "I..I just want to go to the-the lake."

"Elphaba, what happened? You can't go to the lake in your state, come, we'll take you back to your room-"

"No! I can't go back there." Elphaba kneeled infront of her sister, taking her hands. "Nessa, I have to go, I have to get out of this place!"

"Elphaba, have you gone mad?! Please, just tell me, what's happened to you to make you behave like this?" Nessa tried to sound demanding, but instead her voice sounded weak and scared. She hated seeing how vulnerable her sister truly was. "Come on, we'll take you to Boq's room-"

"No! No, please, just let me stay here."

"Elphie-" Boq's small voice interjected "what's Fiyero done now?"

Elphaba began to sob again. "This morning, he-he said he l-loved me." Nessa and Boq raised their eyebrows at one another.

"But, Elphaba that's a good thing!"

"You haven't let me finish. He" she took a breath to compose herself, and stopped crying "He said he loved me. Then I didn't go home all day" she tried to keep emotion out of her voice "and Galinda was out. I came home about 10 minutes ago and they-they-they were-" She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She whispered the last words. "In bed together."

"W-what? Elphaba, are you sure?" Boq spoke now, and Nessa looked at him happily, proud he was making an effort with her sister.

Elphaba's voice cracked. "Positive."

"I want to go talk to him." Elphaba looked up, surprised at the maliciousness present in her sister's voice.

"No, Nessa." Boq's voice chipped in. "I'll go." He turned and walked away, leaving the two Thropp sisters staring after him, disbelief etched on their faces.

--

Boq walked quickly through campus to his dorm room, anger building in him. He'd become increasingly fond of Elphaba, and more than fond for Nessa, and for Fiyero to treat Elphaba likes she was _nothing_.. Fiyero had ruined things with Galinda by saying Elphaba's name, so now he was ruining what he could have had with Elphaba by sleeping with Galinda? For the first time, Boq was angry at Galinda. All the illusions he'd held about her had been wiped away, and he couldn't believe the disregard held by both Galinda and Fiyero, her "best friends", for Elphaba's feelings.

He knocked on his dorm room, and Fiyero slowly opened it, his eyes bloodshot, his hair in a huge knot. He opened the door wider when he saw it was Boq.

"What the hell have you done?" Fiyero looked at Boq like he was insane.

"What d'you mean?" He wandered over to his bed and sat down, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't give me that. Nessa and I were walking through campus and we found Elphaba, crying in a heap on the floor in the middle of the courtyard. She could barely talk. Why did you do it?"

"We were drunk.."

"It's five in the afternoon Fiyero!"

"Well I went out this morning with Averic, and she'd been out with her friends. Look, Boq, I really don't need you interfering-"

"I'm not interfering! Nessa was going to come and talk to you, but I decided to spare your foot a date with her wheels. I wish I hadn't bothered. Fiyero, you're in so much trouble with Nessa, you might want to walk on stilts for a while. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't know..I'm a guy, Boq! Can you honestly tell me you could resist Galinda if you were drunk?" Boq wavered.

"Yes, because I love Nessa now." Fiyero resisted making a comment on the 'now'. "And because when you love someone, you don't hurt them. Elphaba wants to leave Shiz! Because of you, and the way you betrayed her." Boq turned, ready to leave.

"D'you think she'll forgive me?" Boq turned around to look at him, and wavered when he saw how pathetic he looked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Not really, no. Did you tell her you love her?" Fiyero reddened.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you she loved you?"

Fiyero hesitated, but Boq already knew the answer.

"I hope you're happy, Fiyero." He left, closing the door behind him.

--

Elphaba allowed Boq to get her up and take her to Nessa's room in Madame Morrible's compartments. Nessa wheeled along side, holding her sisters hand. Elphaba walked slowly, her eyes puffy, the skin around them a dark shade of emerald. She felt utterly empty and weak, weaker than she'd ever felt before. She'd shown a part of herself to Fiyero that she'd never shown anyone, and then he just..threw her away.

Boq lead Elphaba to the bed, and lay her down. Nessa wheeled over and helped her get under the blankets. Elphaba had always been the one to take care of Nessa, and however horrible the situation, it was quite nice to be looked after. She shut her eyes, and allowed herself to drift into a relatively peaceful sleep.

--

Boq and Nessa left her to sleep, going into the small parlour Madame Morrible allowed Nessa to use. Boq sat down and pulled Nessa's chair in front of him, taking her hands, stroking them lightly. She smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Boq. I would have had to have left her to find someone to help if it weren't for you. Did you see Fiyero?" Boq nodded. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Not a lot. He said they were drunk-"

"At five in the afternoon?!"

"Apparently."

"Did he apologise?"

"Not as such. He's still pretty out of it." Nessa shook her head, her face showing her contempt.

"I want to go and talk to him."

"Nessa, no. You won't get much sense out of him until later. We should just concentrate on Elphie."

"Don't call her that! Her name is Elphaba. Elphie is what.._she_ calls her." Nessa scowled. The pair remained in awkward silence until a knock on the door stirred them both. Nessa wheeled over to the door and opened it.

Galinda stood in front of her, looking terrible. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her clothes were plain and her hair was unbrushed. Nessa glared at her.

"Yes?"

"Nessa, is Elphaba here?"

"She's sleeping. I think you should go."

"Is she ok?"

"I think you're past caring, Galinda."

"I'm sorry she walked in, but it dosen't really matter, its not like her and Fiyero-" She gasped. "Elphie..and..Fiyero? I thought he said her name instead of mine as a..as a mistake." She had known, at the back of her mind, that it had been a mistake, yes, but Fiyero had meant it. But when they'd been together earlier that afternoon, their troubles drifted away in a sea of passion.

"I need to see her."

"She's sleeping. And she dosen't want to see you."

"But Nessa-"

"Galinda, I think you should go." Boq got up and stood behind Nessa, his hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Biq.."

"Boq, Galinda, his name is Boq, and maybe if you cared about other people for once in your life, you'd know that." Nessa's voice was harsh and each word cut into Galinda like a knife. "Goodbye."

She shut the door and turned to Boq. "I'm sorry, Boq, but I'm fed up with her treating everyone like they're nothing." Boq smiled at her. Once he would have been upset at her for talking to Galinda like that, but now he only cared about Nessa.

"Its ok. I'm proud of you." He bent down to kiss her lightly. He looked at his watch. "I have to go, I've been here for hours. Curfew's soon." Curfews mainly had relevance during school time, but because finals had just taken place, there were no lessons until the next week, three weeks before the university broke up for the summer.

"Ok. Elphaba's going to stay here tonight, I don't want to wake her just so she has to go back to that blonde bimbo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Boq lent down again to kiss her, allowing himself to deepen the kiss slightly.

"Bye, Miss Nessarose."

"Goodbye, Master Boq."

Nessa wheeled herself back into the bedroom, watching Elphaba sleep. She hoped Madame Morrible wouldn't return from her appointment with the Wizard for days, or at least until Elphaba was able to return to her room, or find somewhere else to stay.

--

Elphaba slept peacefully, her dreams filled with thoughts of Fiyero. When she awoke in the middle of the night, still filled with a warm sensation, the reality of what had happened it her. Not for the first time in her life, she cried until she fell back into a disturbed slumber.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it, don't forget to review! To all the people on my alert list, it'd be good to hear from you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Really short chapter alert! It's my birthday! I've had an amazing day, topped off by the fact my boyfriend bought us stall seats for Wicked on Wednesday! I can't wait, I saw it the cast change matinee, I can't wait to see Alexia and hopefully Oliver Tompsett will be there too! Ahh! Anyway, don't forget to review!**

--

Elphaba spent the next week in Nessa's room, spending most of her time asleep. Nessa hovered around her, intently looking for signs of her sister's recovery. Elphaba began talking less and less, preferring to spend her time awake staring into space. Nessa became increasingly worried about her welfare. She'd barely eaten and barely drunk anything. When Nessa did manage to engage her in conversation, Elphaba's voice was weak and her eyes wandered.

Boq had visited, keeping Nessa company when Elphaba was sleeping. Boq had been avoiding Fiyero, disgusted at his behaviour. He knew that Fiyero was disgusted by himself, but Boq had seen the state Elphaba was in, and spared no pity for the apparently promiscuous playboy. Boq had seen Nessa's worry increase, and had heard Elphaba's cries of "Fiyero" in her sleep while he was around.

--

Galinda had been seen less and less, preferring to sit in her now lonely dorm room, never sleeping, just thinking. She'd tried a few more times to see Elphaba, yet Nessa brushed her off. On the Saturday, after a long and sleepless week, Galinda decided to try and make peace once and for all. Elphaba had been sitting by the door, so answered it. When she saw Galinda, she paled.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know.."

"Galinda..It's fine. I'm sorry, I have to go. I was helping Nessa into bed." Both knew she was lying; it was eight in the evening. She shut the door, and returned to her bed, the energy she once had gone. Nessa entered the room, and saw Elphaba walking back towards the bedroom.

"Elphaba, what's happened?" She'd been feeling hopeful that Elphaba was on the mend; she'd been reading and sleeping slightly less.

"Galinda.." Nessa stiffened in her chair. "She came to apologise. Is that the first time she's been?" Nessa reddened.

"I didn't think you'd want to see her-" she flinched slightly, as if preparing herself for Elphaba's outburst.

"Thanks Nessa." She smiled, and Nessa relaxed, taking her sisters hand. "But I think I should go home today. Morrible's back tonight and you deserve your bed." She squeezed Nessa's hand. "It might be difficult at first, but she's my best friend." Nessa looked disheartened. "Except you Nessie. I have to forgive her sometime." She grabbed her bag. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back tomorrow." She bent to kiss her cheek. "Don't miss me too much!" She laughed and smiled, feeling fake for pretending to be so happy at returning to her room. Just looking at Galinda made her feel sick, her mind instantly rewinding back to that horrible afternoon.

"Elphaba, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." She smiled. "Love you, Nessa." She shut the door, walking slowly to her final destination.

--

**A/N: Ok, REALLY short chapter, but I wanted to post something on my birthday/to celebrate going to see Wicked. Longer chapter when my cousin whos staying here isn't looking over my shoulder all the time :S. Review even though its short, it'll be a great birthday present!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wicked was INCREDIBLE! I was in the stalls, which was amazing because last time I was in the circle, and it was like watching a totally different show. It was full cast except Andy Mace, but the cover Doctor Dillamond was still really good. Oliver Tompsett was amazing, I was in the stalls and all the detail in his acting really showed. BUT! He was wearing BEIGE TROUSERS. I'm quite a fan of the old white pantaloons, so I was very upset..which soon got displaced when Dancing through life began :) Alexia Khadime is AMAZING, a worthy replacement for Kerry Ellis, she's shaping up to be the best Elphaba I think, her Wizard and it nearly blew me away!**

**This chapter's dedicated to danderson. Go read Just Two Friends!**

--

Fiyero had spent the past week in a permanent state of intoxication, either alone or with Averic. Boq had tried to ignore his drunken sobbing at night, his broken speech interspersed with cries of "Fae" and "I'm disgusting!" followed by more drinking, and more sobbing. Boq tried to shake the sympathy he felt for Fiyero; he'd made a terrible mistake, sure, but he was now so miserable and broken Boq wished either Galinda or Elphaba would begin talking to him again. His mind seemed as if it was constantly shrouded in a thick fog, only thoughts of Elphaba appearing through the uncertainty. Fiyero's drunken dreams seemed so real to him, and he often founding himself waking up with a smile on his face, his arms wrapped around himself in ecstasy. He had always had a vivid imagination, and it was at lonely times like these he abhorred it.

Of course, with drink came drunken mistakes; he'd found himself slipping back into his old character. He'd woken up three or four times on top of girls he vaguely knew, and he always ran before they could corner him into anything more serious than a one night stand. His behaviour disgusted him, and he hated that he could revert so easily and so rapidly into the personality he'd discarded as his friendship with Elphaba grew. He knew that as word of what he'd been up to emerged onto the social scene, and it inevitably would, Elphaba would never even consider giving him a second chance. Alcohol made him crave love, and Elphaba would never want him, so he pursued girls he could forget about and replace with thoughts of the green girl he adored so much, yet had treated so badly.

He kept replaying his encounter with Galinda over and over in his mind, every detail magnified a thousand times; the feel of her skin against his, the way he shut his eyes and imagined he was with Elphaba; the revolted look on Elphaba's face when she discovered the pair of them together. Every time he thought about that his moment, his stomach lurched, causing him to drink more to numb the shame that infiltrated his body. It had only been a week, but his body felt like it was going to break down from the abuse he'd been inflicting upon it, punishing it for his mind's mistake.

Somehow, no rumour or speculation had appeared about the incident that had begun his rapid downward spiral into hell. Galinda had apparently remained silent, and Fiyero was glad. People stared at him enough already, and he was glad to be without the "pleasure" of being questioned incessantly by Galinda's cronies.

Galinda had been carefully avoiding him, ashamed of her actions. She still loved him, and that attempt at getting him to express some love towards her. She couldn't stop herself being attracted to him, or even stop wanting to be with him; she'd spent enough time trying to hate him to realise how she truly felt. She'd heard whispers of his antics while drunk, and she'd wanted to go and talk to him, but she was worried that Elphaba would find out. She wanted her roommate back with her; without the green girl by her side, life lost its shine. She had so many friends, but without Elphaba's sarcasm and confusifying remarks, Galinda felt almost clever amongst her companions; something she definitely did not enjoy.

--

Elphaba walked slowly to her dorm, staring at the ground. Her heart beat heavily, and her mind was rapidly trying to find an alternative plan that wouldn't involve facing her roommate alone, with no escape. She took a deep breath, and started walking back the way she came, veering off course slightly and heading to the lake.

She hadn't been there for a week, yet as soon as she smelt that musky aroma of plant life, she felt as if she'd never left. As she made her way to the bank, she breathed in deeply, feeling every muscle snap out of the tension that had possessed them for the last week. The peaceful stillness of the woodland was a stark contrast to the awkward and unnatural silence that had descended upon her while with Nessa. She was grateful for Nessa's support, but had begun to feel suffocated in the small compartments, the emotions she was feeling to intense to be confined to such a small place. She had been reluctant to leave in case she should run into either of the guilty pair, but now she felt stronger she knew that she had to move on. It was a mistake, on both their parts, and she wanted to accept this and start her friendships with both of them on new grounds, however difficult it would be to erase the images that were now burned onto her retinas.

She sat on the mossy bank, breathing in the air, and smiling for the first time in a week. Seeing the sun bounce off the lake instilled a new hope in her that, somehow, everything would be fine; she and Fiyero could start again, Galinda would continue being blonde and perky and thoughtful and bouncy, the Animals would regain their rights, her father would be proud of her. Maybe her new found optimism was stretching a bit far, but water was making her smile at her lowest ebb, so surely anything was possible now. She reclined on the ground stretching her arms above her head. She shut her eyes, simply enjoying the sounds of nature surrounding her.

"Mmm.." Her eyes snapped open. She could hear rustling, and a woman's voice. Oh Oz. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping she would wake up and be in bed, rather than listening to some random girl's moans. She heard the low murmur of a man, and the giggles that followed. She could hear that they were on the other side of her, a little further back, so she would be out of sight, but she had come here to forget and to clarify thoughts of forgiveness, and had no desire to listen to a copulating couple.

For a moment there was silence, until more moans emerged from the tries, causing Elphaba to roll her eyes in distaste. She sat up, trying to find her bag so she could leave as quickly as possible. She heard squeals, and squirmed awkwardly. Finding her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and scrabbled up, stepping a twig. She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. She climbed up the bank, desperately trying to keep her eyes on the path in front of her. The moans resumed, and she knew she'd managed to go unnoticed.

"Fiyeroooo!" Elphaba froze. Oh, Oz. Oh, Oz, no. This could not be happening. She began to run, the snapping of twigs becoming loud and she heard rustling.

"Fae?" Fiyero's clear voice rang out, and Elphaba struggled to steady herself as she felt bile rise in her throat. "Elphaba?" She could hear rushed rustling and puzzled squeaks of Fiyero's unknown partner. "Elphaba, wait!" Elphaba didn't move, partly because she was frozen to the spot with horror. She turned her head, trying not to be sick or look at Fiyero. Her stomach squeezed painfully. She..wanted to start over. She was going to forgive him. But he didn't even care, he was out here with some tramp he'd picked up in some random bar, after she'd spent a week crying over him. She felt like a total fool.

"Fae!" He walked quickly towards him, his waistcoat unbuttoned, his collar flopping, and his belt undone. Elphaba couldn't look at him, and kept her eyes firmly shut, providing a barrier for the tears rapidly gathering in her eyes. "Fae, I'm sorry.." She felt his hands on her cheeks, but the strength to move her arms had left her. "Please, look at me, Faba.." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. She slowly took in his ragged appearance and could quickly tell he was compeletly trashed.

"Get away from me." Her voice shook slightly. He didn't move, and she raised her voice. "Get away from me!" He stared at her, still not moving. The way he was touching her after she'd interrupted him having -. She couldn't think about that without wanting to vomit. "Fiyero! Get off me!" she screamed, her force startling Fiyero and he stumbled backwards.

"Fae-"

"Don't 'Fae' me!" Her voice was shaking with rage, and her hands were balled into fists. "I was about to come and find you." She laughed. "I'm such an idiot! I thought you'd changed, and then I walked in on you with Galinda. And now, I was going to give you a second chance. And you're fucking some random whore!" She screamed the last scentance, and Fiyero stared at the ground, unable to speak. "You lied to me." Her voice was quiet, and Fiyero barely heard her.

"When?" His voice was thick, and Elphaba felt digusted as she felt the tiniest pinprick of sympathy for the bastard who was tearing her heart apart for fun.

"You said you loved me."

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this?!" She cracked, and tears broke their way onto her cheeks. "Why are you hurting me?" her voice was quiet, the lump in her throat making it increasingly painful to speak. "I loved you, Yero. I trusted you."

"I don't know. I love you Fae." He stepped forward, and she stepped backwards, walking heavily into a tree, banging her head. The emotion she was feeling, combined with the sudden bump to the head, caused the wood to spin and Fiyero to become unfocused. She slumped to the ground, falling onto her stomach.

"Fae? Fae? FAE!" Fiyero's disjointed voice was the last thing she heard before the woodland descended into black.

--

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
